


Somewhere Better

by Rossie_H



Series: Somewhere Better [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU-orphanage, Abuse, Alternate Universe - Farm/Ranch, Alternate Universe - Orphanage, Anal Sex, Barn Sex, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Bullying, Child Abuse, Crime Fighting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Falling In Love, Fist Fights, Flashbacks, Fluff and Smut, Friendship, Graphic Description, Horses, Hurt Hinata Shouyou, Hurt/Comfort, KageHina - Freeform, Love, M/M, Muteness, Nightmares, Orphanage, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Period Peice, Physical Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protectiveness, Romance, Scars, School, Serious Injuries, Sex, Speech Disorders, Violence, Yaoi, injuries, they all cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-01 19:26:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10928445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rossie_H/pseuds/Rossie_H
Summary: Hinata has been tossed around orphanages his entire life.He's been abused and beaten and treated like dirt.But now, he's been adopted by the best family he could ever imagine. And it only helps that the ranch hand is one the most beautiful boys he's ever seen.He may have been saved but his troubles aren't over yet.Class, status and love all combined in one crazy, complicated story.I got the idea from Annie and I had to do it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I'm back with...something else? XD  
> I was watching the new Anne With An E on Netflix and got this idea so I said why not, I should try it right?  
> I'm liking it so far and I promise, it's going to get pretty wild for what I have in mind!  
> I'll add tags as I go along if needed!
> 
> I love you as always and I hope you enjoy the new story! <3

For as long as I could remember, I belonged nowhere. 

I belonged to no one, I had no place, I had no home. In my bag, I only carry what I have always known; two shirts, two pants, one hat, one pair of socks, one pair of shoes and a hairbrush. I had a book once, a beautiful novel with leather bindings and weathered pages, but when Miss Shuzin found it hidden in the bottom of my bag, it was burned before I could dare to stop her.

And I wouldn't dare to stop her. I wouldn't dare to inflict more beatings than I already know. 

The bed beneath my bottom could hardly be considered a bed but to my relief, it is the last time my back will sleep on the pathetic thing and that makes me smile. It's frame is made of molded wood and the mattress is nothing more than layered sheets, as are all the beds that line the sleep hall of the orphanage. I clutch my bag within my hands, my knuckles white and my nerves jittery as I wait for Miss Shuzin to retrieve me. 

It's finally happening; after 18 years of bouncing from farm houses to orphanages, to hostiles and work camps...I, Hinata Shouyou, am being adopted.

Into a family that wants me.

Into a home I could maybe call a home. 

I close my eyes and wish to the stars that possibly this time, everything will work in my favor. 

The door to the sleep hall slams open, the sound as it crashes against the wall loud as it echos across the room, a sound I am grateful to never have to bear again. 

Miss Shuzin looks as usual as she rushes towards me, her hair falling loose from it's braid and her back hunched. It takes all of me not to smile as I think of how much she reminds me of a troll. 

I bite my lip as I rump to my feet to address her. "Are we leaving?" 

She looks me over without ever meeting my eyes, her face as usual clearly disgusted. "You are packed, I assume?" 

"Oh yes, of course! Since yesterday morning! I've been packed-" 

"Stop with the words," she groans with rolling eyes. "You speak too much." 

I simply look to my feet. My boots are scuffed. If I was staying, that would cost me 20 lashes. 

I thank the stars that I'm not. 

She slaps the back of my head with her metal hand and I try not to wince from the pain. "Move, boy. We do not have all day." 

I nod again and clutch harder at my bag, walking to the door. 

I study the halls of this horrible place into my mind as we head towards the front of the orphanage. The walls are in splinters and I sneak a small glance down to my sliced palms as I think from all the times I was made to scrub the walls. The floorboards beneath my boots cry as I make my steps, each one cheering for me, happy for my departure. The doors creak as Miss Shuzin tosses each of them wide open, the hinges in critical need of oil. And the windows, most cracked and fogged over...they will be the only things I miss. 

The windows that helped me to see a world outside of the splintered walls of Haven Hill Orphanage. 

When I step through the doors out into the pathway where the carriage awaits, I have to pinch myself again. 

 _I'm awake_ , I chant in my head. _I'm awake._  

I look up at the sky.

Cloudy. Always cloudy. Even on a day as glorious as this one. 

The wind blows, tossing my hair about as I hold tight to the straw hat on my head. 

The horse (the black stallion I named Jasper my first night upon arriving to Haven Hill) whines, snapping me from my gaze at the sky as Miss Shuzin's greasy smell approaches next to me. "Take a good look, boy," she says, staring not at me. Never at me. "Hopefully, this is the last time you'll ever step foot in my orphanage," she then mumbles under her breathe. "And hopefully the last time I'll ever see that dislikable, dirty face of yours."

I leash back the tears that rise behind my eyes. 

I should be used to it, the common words that people often sprout about my appearance; about my orange hair and my freckled cheeks, my small build and my silly height. I should be used to the way that she looks down upon me with eyes of hate but...the words never seem to become easier to hear or handle. 

She walks ahead of me, climbing into the carriage and taking the reins within her wrinkled hands. I climb up next, my foot slipping on the slippery step and I hear her chuckle above me, still not looking my way. I sit on the bench and cling tighter to my bag, filled with my onl belongs as she clocks her tongue, the horses snapping into action. 

A days ride. Only a days ride and I will be home. 

Home. 

This time things will be better. 

***

The farm is astonishing, that is for certain. 

I sit anxious on the bench, my jaw touching my feet as I take in the sight. There are many horses, all different breeds and colors and sizes and never has my heart ever felt so full. 

Never in my life have I ever seen anything more beautiful. White fences and metal gates and horse rings, barns made of red wood wth white roofs and grass fields that seem endless; a sea of green dancing in the Wyoming Winds. The farm house is extravagant from what I can see. White painted wood, a green screen door, a glossed porch swing and an old dog on the front porch are just a few of the beautiful details my eyes fall upon as we ride down the muddy driveway.

But it's not the house of the horse that my eyes linger on... _no_. 

It's the family that stands in the driveway....waiting. 

But not just the family. 

At the end of the line of smiling faces and welcoming eyes...stands the most handsome, flawless boy my eyes have ever experienced.

He's tall, firm and toned and his hair...it shimmers almost blue, the color similar to the fur that covers Jasper; a solid, asphalt black that I could find myself lost in if given the chance. And his eyes, the sea would be jealous of the blue that is held within his eyes as they stay locked on mine, his rose tinted thin lips parted as the carriage nears, our gazed transfixed on one another as Jasper trots to a halt. 

With a grunt, Miss Shuzin takes hold of my bag as she rips it from my hands and tosses it to the mud, a surprised gasp slipping from the lips of one of the new members of my new family; another beautiful, young man with silver hair and gentle eyes. 

...New Family. What a beautiful thought...

"Get down, boy. Hurry," she commands with a smile as she nods politely to the group who stands on the ground in front of me. 

I scurry down, quick to retrieve my bag but as my hand reaches the tattered fabric, my finger brush up against another, the hand warm and callused, strong. 

To my surprise, when I look up my eyes are greeted by the ocean, the boy with blue-black hair, the ends hanging down into his eyes, looking over my face as we lock eyes. His eyes examine all of me; each flawed freckle, each small scar, my nose, my eyelashes and finally, my lips, where his eyes linger for far too long, causing a small ache to tingle between my thighs. I feel small under his gaze but also pleasant, my skin erupting into goosebumps. My heart leaps in a way I've never experienced as I feel my cheeks heat ferociously. His sit a bit pink as well. 

He jerks back and a part of me almost reaches out to touch him again...

"S-sorry," he stutters, his voice much lower than anticipated, rough. 

I just shake my head, too nervous to form a sentence. 

I grip the bag and slowly stand up, my eyes hesitant to look up from the ground. 

But again, her meaty hand slaps hard at the back of my head and a small whine escapes through my lips. "Learn your manners boy and greet your new family-"

"That's quite alright," speaks a new voice behind clenched teeth, this one also deep and clearly agitated. More rustic than the boy with the eyes forged from the sea. "There is no rush," he adds, his tone softening as I can feel his eyes slide to me.

At his words, I dare a glance and instantly, I'm overwhelmed. Everyone in this family is gorgeous and I suddenly feel all too aware of how hideous I must appear to them. The man with the rustic voice is tall with shaved, chocolate hair and a kind smile. His arm is looped around the waist of the man with silver hair and I bite the inside of my cheek as I take in how his hand clutches lovingly to the mans side. His other hand quickly sticks out in my direction and I flinch a bit, which I can see he takes to heart as his large smile falters a tad. 

I wish I could tell him that he's not what scares me, that it's just my memories that do. But my brain is too much of a nervous mess to form any words.

"Hinata, shake the mans hand for God's sake," barks Miss Shuzin. 

At the mention of my name, I can see in the corner of my eye the boy with the ocean eyes tense a little as his eyes wander in my direction. 

My heart leaps again, curse it. 

Slowly I reach out and take his hand, his grasp on my own firm and secure...warm. I offer a tiny smile which only causes his to grow wider. "Hinata," says the man to himself mainly. He then addresses me. "It's an honor to finally meet you." 

I smile tiny again and nod. 

 

He leans a bit, trying to meet my eyes and my heart doesn't know how to react at the gesture. He's coming to my level, he's not trying to size me up or intimidate me. No, he's trying to make me feel as comfortable as possible and I have to force my tears to stay behind my eyes. "My name is Daichi," he says then looking to the man wth silver hair. "This is my partner, Suga." 

Suga then steps forward a little and I instinctively step back. He acknowledges this and waits for my eyes to meet his again. When they do, he grins and my god, nothing has ever made me feel so cal in all of my existence. "Hello, Hinata," he says, his voice much lighter and softer than the others. "You have no idea how I've waited to meet you," he speaks in almost a whisper as he tilts his head and looks me over. Not in the same manner that Miss Shuzin does, no, Suga looks at me as if I was something rare and precious and I shake in my boots. "You are more than anything I could have ever imagined." 

Miss Shuzin scoffs and I watch those gentle eyes of Suga's harden as he throws a nasty glance her way. 

My eyes widen at his gesture. 

Suga stands back up, his spine straight and his chin raised before he tosses his hands behind his back. "Is there an issue?"

Daichi clears his throat. "Suga, down, love," he says, placing a hand on the small of Suga's back. Daichi's eyes fall to Miss Shuzin. "I assume there is nothing more to be done here correct?" 

Her eyes go to Daichi. "No sir. Everything is order. We will send in a seven days with the rest of the paperwork and adoption forms after your trial period is over and _if_ you decide you are happy with your choice."

Another boy, this one almost as short as me with spiked hair and crossed arms looks her way. "You act as if he's a dog we've adopted from the shelter," he growls.

My heart stops.

She hums. "Well, It wouldn't be much different." 

I close my eyes. 

I feel a hand on my shoulder. I peek open my eyes and see Suga standing by my side, his eyes still hard and glued to Miss. Shuzin.

"Can she leave now?" 

That voice could melt my bones. I turn my eyes to see the boy with ocean eyes standing a little taller with his fists clenched at his sides and his jaw squared and tense. My blood stirs beneath my skin as I take him in again. My lord, he's gorgeous; from his hair to his face to his broad shoulders, he's perfection is every way possible and I have to control the heat bubbling in my stomach.  

"I-I was just leaving. I apologize for any inconvenience." Her eyes fall to me as for once, she looks directly into my eyes and Suga's hand on my shoulder tightens. "Hinata. Let us pray we don't see you back at Haven Hill, yes?" 

Her words might sound innocent enough but I know what meaning they truly hold and I quiver a bit where I stand as I peel my gaze from hers. 

She spins on her heels are she climbs back into the carriage, bids farewell once again with the jerk of her chin and slashes at the reins. 

I turn from where I stand to watch her drive away, my eyes concentrated on Jasper, as I watch him trot down the pathway and out the gates, his main flowing wildly in the wicked wind.

I lied. I would miss more than just the windows. "Bye Jasper," I mumble under my breath, too quiet for anyone but myself to hear.  

Again, I feel two hands all upon my shoulders and again, _damn me_ , I jump but...Suga doesn't let go and inside, I applaud him for it. He spins me around to look at him as he bends down and looks me in the eyes. He doesn't say a word. He just smiles and looks me over, studying the little features of my face. He shakes his head. My heart plummets as I assume the worse. But, "You are so breathtaking," he whispers and my lips fall apart as my body starts to shake. _Breathtaking? Me?_ He notices my shivering limbs and his eyes bulge. "Oh dear, of course! You must be freezing. Do they not supply appropriate clothes at that damn place," he hisses as he rubs my arms and pulls me against him. He turns to the line of boys. "Noya, go find Asahi and get him to toss a blanket over the fire, would you?" 

The boy with spiky hair bounces into action. "Got it, Noya to the rescue as usual," he jokes as he spins on his heels and runs towards the house. "Welcome to the family, Hinata!" He yells as he waves back to me.

I toss up a shaky wave. "N-Noya," I manage to spit out and everyone turns and looks at me, even the beautiful raven haired boy, his eyes wide and glossy and my cheeks catch fire again. 

"Yes!" Daichi states as he walks to join Suga by my side. "Yes, that's Noya, one of our other sons. He's a giant ball of energy so I'm sorry if he's overwhelming at first." 

I just shake my head. 

Daichi smiles wider and looks down at the bag in my hand. "Son, is this all you have?" 

The muscles in my cheek flutter. _Son_. 

I feel my lungs struggle as I forget I need to breathe. I finally answer him with a nod. 

"Do you speak?" asks the beautiful boy, his voice rougher each time he opens his lips to speak. 

Suga rolls his eyes. "Tobio please, manners."

 _Tobio._ What a fitting name. How stunning he is. 

Tobio just grunts and looks away. "I apologize, sir."

A small smile tugs at my lips and this grants a squeal from Suga. "Oh my, you are going to be the death of me," he says, looking at Daichi with bright eyes. Daichi looks back at his partner with an expression so compassionate I feel as though I should look away. 

What love this family shares. 

"We should get inside before this wind gets colder, yes?" Daichi insists, rubbing a knuckle down Suga's cheek. He turns to Tobio. "Go get Tsukki and Yama and get the horses up for the night, would you?"

"Yes sir," is all Tobio says before he turns without giving me a second glance and rushes off towards the largest of the three barns where two boys (who I can only assume are Tsukki and Yama) stand leaning close together by the bay doors. 

I watch him for a moment, mesmerized as I watch his hair bounces light atop of his head as he runs, the muscles in his back shifting beneath his shirt and again, that damn tingle strikes me between my legs. 

_My lord, I really must control myself._

I'm pulled away by the sound of Suga clearing his throat, his lips pulled into a smirk. "Come along, Hinata. Let's introduce you to the rest of the family." 

Daichi's hand lands on my other shoulder. " _Your_ family." 

My lips fall parted again as after a pause, I nod and look towards my new home. 

_Home._

This...might actually be wonderful.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're introduced to a few more of the kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Sorry this chapter is so short, I have class and thought I had more time! I promise, the other chapters will be longer!  
> But I did just finish up one of my other stories if you need something to read! 
> 
> Love yall! <3 and thanks for reading!

I am fairly certain that I have died and gone to heaven. 

My new family is miraculous in every way I could have ever imagined. They are famous horse trainers, a large family of horse boarders and riders and never have I ever been sent to somewhere so magical and beautiful. There are acres upon acres open pastures, embedded with high grass and tall pined trees that swallow the forests that surround those pastures. There are pins for jumping and barrel racing and I only pray as they lead me across the property, showing me the different barns and beautiful horses that fill their fields that one day I will be able to ride and be as one of them. 

I look over at the barn where Tobio had rushed to before. I watch in astonishment as I see the two other boys (who I can only assume are Tsukki and Yama) holding hands as they start to slowly kiss, leaning against the wall of the barn; one of them lengthy with glasses and bleach blonde hair while the other drastically shorter, sports wild, spiky hair. Not in the same frame as Noya's but just as wild!

With Suga on one side  of me and Daichi on the other, Suga's hand tight around my small hand, I watch the two boys longer, amazed by how natural they appear together, their height not an issue at all and it causes my eyes to search for Tobio. Suga follows my line of sight and grunts. "Boys, quit that nonsense and get inside. Dinner is soon!" 

Daichi chuckles next to me and I look up to him. "You know Tsukki's been gone for a week, we have no chance of prying them apart for at least three days." 

"Yes but still. Have some control, I swear." 

"Like we ever had any control at that age, huh?" Suga blushes and I giggle lightly, drawing both of their attentions. 

I look down at the ground as we head back towards the house. 

Yamaguchi.

Tsukki.

Tobio.

Noya.

I run the names over and over again in my head, forcing myself to engrave them into my brain and hoping their won't be too many more names to memorize. 

Suga leans over a little, his stunning silver hair falling into his eyes. "Now, I hope you like stew. That's what Asahi loves to make around here." 

"It's the only thing you ever taught him to make," comments Daichi, winking at me. 

"Well, it's not my fault the boy is a picky eater." 

Daichi shakes his head then addresses me. "Asahi is our chef, he's one of the six children we have here. We brought him in from an orphanage in Japan when he was six. We've begged him to let us adopt-"

"But," adds Suga, "we're not pushing. We give all of the children the same option. To stay on as ranch hands or to be adopted."

"Most are adopted and we never treat them as anything else but family but we understand that each of you have your own pasts and we would never do anything to make your life choice any more difficult than they must already be."

_My past._

My feet freeze beneath me I stare straight ahead, that familiar overwhelming wave of fear suffocating me where I stand.

I hate this feeling, the feeling of being numb and paralyzed by my damn, unforgettable memories.

I watch it happen all over again; his belt thick in his hands, telling me I didn't milk the cow right. The belt against my skin like hot rope slicing deep into my skin, my back bleeding as she commands him to continue with the lashes. 

A shiver breaks across my skin as I arch my back from the memory.

My breathing picks up and my eyes begin to water. 

Then...

There are gentle hands on my cheeks and when I come back to my body, I look into those beautiful eyes and see that silver hair and I feel my nerves begin to calm. 

"Breathe, child. Just breathe." 

Another hand rubs circles on my back and it hits me just then that I'm no longer back at the orphanage and that if I act right and make them want me, I may never have to go back again. 

***

So many names to know.

So many faces and personalities and it's only my first day at my new home. 

When we arrive back in the house, my eyes are sore from studying every inch of the home. It's decorated perfectly; with clean white walls and family portraits and a wood burning fireplace.The couches are dark brown and there are cowhide pillows tossed on every chair. The floors beneath my old, scuffed boots are wood and polished and smell of honey and the windows are draped with lace curtains. 

I look to Suga for permission before I walk over to touch them. He nods of course and I slowly walk over and run my hands down the lace, the small bumps rubbing along the pads of my soft fingers. 

I smile. 

"Do you like them? I made them myself!" squeaks a high pitched voice from behind me and when I turn, I look to see a short, blonde girl with big eyes and a bow tying together two of her pigtails. I jump back a bit and she tosses up her hands. "O-Oh, s-sorry! I forgot, daddy said you might be jumpy!" she rushes towards me anyhow. "I'm Yachi! I'm thirteen! Your name is Hinata right?" 

I look to Suga and Daichi and they smile. I then look back to Yachi and just nod and smile soft. 

"What orphanage are you from?" 

I don't reply, I simply look to my feet. 

"Haven Hill, if we assume, Yachi," speaks the voice I know as if it was my own heartbeat and I spin quickly to look at Tobio as he leans against the door frame with crossed arms, his towering shadow casted across the wall. He turns his gaze to me and I drown under his stare. I swallow. "Am I right?"  

I hesitate and look down at my hands, nodding again. 

"Jesus, you really don't speak, do you?" 

The tall blonde boy from outside walks up behind Tobio and smacks hard at the back of his head and I tumble back into the wall at how loud they interact with one another. Suga notices and take a small step towards me but Daichi holds him back.

"Ouch, you son of a bitch, Tsukki" growls Tobio. 

"Don't be rude and my hands will remain at my sides." 

Tobio goes to hit him back but Tsukki is too quick and he misses, trailing after him back into the kitchen. 

As he leaves, I feel as though I can breathe again. 

"Ignore Tobio, he's an imbecile," says Yachi. 

"I can hear you, mouse!" Tobio yells from the kitchen and the smallest of grins pulls at my lips. 

Yachi sees this and smiles greatly. "You're handsome when you smile!"

"He's handsome in general," speaks another soft voice as the short boy who was kissing Tsukki by the barn comes and and hug Daichi from behind, Daichi quick to hug the boy back and plant a kiss on his head. "I'm Yama by the way," he directs my way and I offer a small, tentative wave. The boy smiles again. "It's okay to be shy, we all were at first!"

Daichi smiles down at Yama. "Are the horses up?" 

"Yes, father."

"Good boy, go help Tanaka and Noya set the table, yes?" 

Yama nods and giggles as he hurries off, waving bye to me again.

Yachi tugs at my sleeve. "Yama is one of my older brothers, he's your age! The blonde one who hit Tobio is Tsukki. He's a ranch hand, just like Tobio!"

So eighteen. Good to know. Tsukki must be the same age then, as well as Tobio...

I blush madly at the thought. 

"I'm the only girl here," adds Yachi. "There was another but she moved out already, she's a teacher now in town!" 

"You'll meet Kiyoko eventually, Hinata. She comes for dinner often," adds Suga as he walks towards Yachi and I. "Sweetheart, go help your brothers alright?"

"Yes daddy!" she says as he lifts up to kiss his cheek. "Welcome home, Hinata." 

My eyes expand as I let the phrase repeat in my head and allow Daichi and Suga to lead me into the dining room. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has a nightmare.

Dinner is extravagant. 

There are all kinds of cooked meats and aged cheeses, all flavors of sparkling drinks filled to their rims and porcelain bowls of berries swim in my vision as I drool over the spread. My plate in front of me is clean and blinding silver and the copper cup that I hold in my hands as the tall boy with long, flowing brown hair pours in milk straight from the cows in the pasture, is warm in my palms. I'm sat beside Noya and the boy I remember to be Yamaguchi, their hands wild as they dig into the plates of food in front of us. I sneak a glance up at Tobio and watch as he carefully and delicately forks slabs of ham and turkey and lays them on his plate, spreading them among the other side dishes that already reside on his dish. 

_What happened to stew?_

I suppose I'm not the only one who is curious of this. "Asahi, you really went all out! Where did you learn to cook meats?" asks Suga as he stares with a shocked expression at the food. 

Asahi giggles. "Well, it wasn't all me. Tanaka helped a lot with the meats, I just did the side dishes and placed the berries in bowls. Stew is surely still to be my only specialty."

"Yes, but you're amazing at it," whispers Noya beside me and I watch with blushed cheeks as the two share a look that could split the universe in half. 

Daichi turns to the boy named Tanaka. "Well done on the meats, son." 

Tanaka nods and smiles widely. "Thank you, sir. You taught me well after all." 

Tanaka is a terrifying boy, probably more than Tobio, his hair shaved and his eyes hard. But I know by the tone of his voice, that this is only his appearance and not who he truly is and I like it. 

"Why wouldn't you teach me to cook meats?" Asahi states, still timidly. So very timid. 

"You wouldn't go near the fire, Asahi. I tried many a time, you refused." 

"Well...I would attempt it now, I suppose." 

Daichi looks to Suga as they share a smirked look. "Truly?" 

"Asahi, are you sure," asks Noya. 

I feel as though I'm missing something.

Asahi just nods his head, his hair bouncing. "Yes! I-I want to be a chef. I-I want to stay-" 

"You would never leave." 

Everyone looks to Noya, hell, even my eyes slide his way. The two share another earth shattering stare and I hear Noya take a deep breath. 

"No, he wouldn't," answers Suga sweetly. 

Everyone smiles at that as they go back to filling their plates. 

"So Hinata," speaks Tanaka. "How long were you at Haven Hill for?" 

It's the first time anyone has addressed me. 

My face heats. My skin crawls and I feel myself shake. 

I feel a light hand on my thigh and look over at Yamaguchi. "It's alright, you don't have to answer." 

I send him a small grin. He smiles wide back at me. 

"Are you mute?" 

It comes from Tsukki. 

Tobio snickers. "And you called me rude." 

_God, his voice does things to my insides._

"I'm simply curious." 

"No, he's not mute, you brute," answers Noya and I look his way as he turns and meets my eyes with a toothy smile. "You spoke to the horse earlier, Jasper, right?" 

I pause for a moment and then nod. 

Noya laughs at this and I blush. 

"So you like horses?" 

I look up all too quick as I meet Tobio's eyes, his face blank but God, I can't try to deny how absolutely marvelous his features are. His jawline, striking and straight. His nose, curved and short. His eyes, _lord,_ his eyes are otherworldly. His cheeks, sharp and defined. His hair...I could get lost and be completely content.

Someone clears their throat and I hear Yachi giggle.

My lips part as I nod.

And then...

He _smiles,_ lips tugged tight and fuck me, an earthquake erupts beneath my skin, under my bones as his eyes dart over my face, his eyes falling to look hard on my lips and a pull between my legs strikes me rough and I look down quick and fold my hands tight in my lap. 

"Do you ride?" asks Asahi. 

I take a deep breath before I look up to answer him. I smile and nod. 

Noya gasps next to me. "Really?"

I nod. 

"Do you jump?" Yama asks. 

I shake my head. 

"Barrels?" 

My heart warms and a smile breaks across my face, catching everyone off guard. I nod violently. 

Tobio stares at me harder as he scans me over. 

"Seriously, you barrel race? That's amazing! How long have you been riding?" asks Tanaka and Yachi slaps him. 

"Stupid, he only answers yes or no questions!" 

"Then he should talk then." 

Yama turns to Tsukki and kicks him hard in the leg. Tsukki cringes. "Excuse him, Hinata. He's a pain." 

"As are you," Tsukki snaps back under his breath and I hear Tanaka chuckle. 

I want to laugh as well. 

"You love me, shut up," barks Yama and Tsukki just grunts then runs his fingers over Yamaguchi's knuckles. Such a beautiful gesture. 

I look to Tobio's hands.

They're massive, his fingers elastic and firm as one hand sits rested in a fist by his plate while the other shoved cuts of meat into his mouth. I am sure not to watch him do this, the tingle between my legs is strong enough as it is. 

Suga reaches across Noya and places a hand on my arm. "I apologize for our boys, Hinata, they are quite rambunctious." 

"We're great and you know it," adds Noya and a few laugh as others just shake their heads. 

A silence falls as every devours the meal before them. 

Something boils in my stomach, as it riles up, rising in my throat, my tongue and then...

"S-Shouyou...my name..."

From a cross from me, the sound of crashing silverware startles me as I jump in my seat and look up to see Tobio staring at me with expanded eyes and parted lips, his breathing fast. His eyes are all over me as his body stays still, stoic. But his hands...his hands are shaking so much I can feel it through the table. 

_What is happening?_

Everyone is staring at me.

Asahi and Tanaka are smiling. Yama's jaw is practically brushing the floor as Tsukki just leans over in his chair. 

I throw my hands to my mouth.

_Oh god, oh god, oh god-_

Suga's eyes are red with tiny tears. Daichi clings to his hand. "Is...that your name? Is that your first name?"  

My breathing is quick. I feel Noya's hand on my leg again. "It's okay, Shouyou." 

"Shouyou..."

Now the eyes of everyone are on Tobio as my name slips from his lips. His face reddens as he keeps his gaze on me. God, my name os his lips is... _everything_. 

"Hinata, is that your name?" asks Daichi once more. 

My eyes stay on Tobio's. Looking at him, watching him watch me as if I was something rare and antique...my world calms around me. Every nerve in my body seems to settle as our eyes remain locked, my skin ablaze and I soon find my voice anew and strong and-

"Yes. M-My name is Shouyou."

Everyone is looking between the two of us and I can hear Suga sniffling but I can only focus on the beautiful boy with the ocean eyes. 

"That's a beautiful name," he speaks. 

My breathe catches. 

He notices, his eyes growing larger. 

"It truly is, Shouyou," adds Asahi. 

"T-Thank you..." I stutter, still not looking away. 

He calms me. He's why I can speak. 

Finally, after forcing my body to do so, I look down at my plate and pick up my fork to start eating. 

Everyone stays silent for the rest of the dinner. 

***

I share a room with Noya and it's perfect. 

My bed...God, it's soft. The blankets are warm and the candle by my bed flickers, creating dancing shadows on the wood walls of the room. The pillow is made of feathers and cotton and I can't keep my eyes off of it. 

An actual pillow. I swallow and think of the bathmat and stale towel that I used to sleep on at Old Phil's ranch...

_Phil..._

The man with hands of stone and breath that smelled always or hard liquor and smoke. The devil covered in a thin layer of skin.

I close my eyes and force his face to leave my mind. I am better than him. 

I am gone from there. 

The sound of the door behind me startles me. Noya walks in, his spiky hair now flat and damp on his head and his sleeping top and pants pressed and white. "You're not asleep yet?" 

I stare at him for a little too long before I shake my head. 

"Are you scared?" 

I don't want to admit that I am. The country is terrifying. It has always scared me. Tall trees and wild animals and night skies that could make you blind...

I shiver. 

He smirks. "I get it. This place used to freak me out at first too. It's quiet here, too quiet sometimes. I was brought in from a big city, New York, so this was...god, this was hell." 

_New York._

I have so many questions. 

I have no voice. 

Tobio is not here. 

"But I promise," he says as he crosses the room to his bed, snuggling deep under the sheets and rustling his hands through his hair. "This place is magic. You'll get used to it in no time." 

I just smile and nod softly. 

He smiles back. "Get some sleep. We'll have to show you how to do chores tomorrow and get ready for school on Monday." 

_School._

I listen to him though as I spin and crawl into the bed, the mattress beneath me like a cloud as my eyes flutter shut and I sink into the bed. I moan and he notices. Noya sits up in bed. "What did you sleep on before?" 

I curl my lips inward and just shrug. 

"That bad, huh?" 

I nod and chuckle. 

He grins at that. "You should laugh more. It's nice." 

I blush. 

"Goodnight, Shouyou," says Noya softly as he turns to his table and puts out the flame on his lantern. 

The room darkens. 

My eyes adjust as I reach up and blow out my own flame. 

I'm asleep within seconds, tears drying onto my cheeks. 

I'm so incredibly happy.

***

_His belt cuts deep into my skin of my back again._

_I scream._

_"Quiet boy, we ain't through yet!" yells Phil as Sara stands behind him laughing. "How many more should I give the boy, Sar?" he asks as he swallows another swig of his liquor._

_"A couple more would be fine, Philly."_

_He turns to me with wickedly sharp teeth and tilts his head. He looks down at my back and runs his finger over one of the gashes._

_I holler, tears streaming down my cheeks. His finger dig deeper into the wound and my lungs crack and snap as I scream harder, over and over again._

_"How about it boy? Can you stay awake for a few more?"_

_I say nothing as I pant and dig my nails deeper into the wood, splintered stump that my skinny body is slouched over, my knees pressed hard into the dirt. My fingertips are drenched in dark blood, almost as much blood that pools on my back but it helps. It distracts from the numbing burn radiating down my spine._

_He laughs and slams down the belt again._

_I cry._

_Again._

_I sob harder._

_Again..._

_***_

I wake up sudden, screaming. 

My hands are clutching the sides of my head, pulling at my hair as my eyes dart about wildly. 

I'm screaming so hard it stings, my throat dry and strained. 

Noya is front of me within seconds, hands covering my own. "SHOUYOU, BREATHE!" 

But I can't. I can't see, I can't think, I can't hear. I can only feel the slice of his belt slash at my spine. 

I scream harder as the pain seems to keep increasing. 

"Shouyou, it's okay!" 

It's not okay. 

I yell and toss out my hands and push Noya backwards as he falls off the bed and slams down hard onto the floor, his head smacking hard on the wood. The door opens just then and Asahi stands in the doorway...or at least I think. Everything is a blur. 

It is Asahi as he runs over to Noya and then tosses me a look of pure hatred. 

I pant harder as my limbs shake.

"Hinata, it's okay! You're okay-"

I don't let Noya finish as I leap from the bed and start to run. 

"HINATA!" 

_Suga._

I run past Suga and Daichi, Yachi clinging tight to his arm. Suga is yelling my name but I can't hear him. 

I ignore everything as my legs push me harder. I hit the stairs, I tumble down, tripping over my feet as I sprint through the kitchen and out the screen door, screaming and crying and panting. 

I'm barefoot and under the balls of my feet, I can feel the rocks cutting at my feet. But I don't care. I welcome the pain as I keep running. 

I don't know where I'm going. I don't want to know. 

I'm running.

_Faster, just keep running._

He'll catch me. 

He always caught me. 

He-

Suddenly, my body is slammed from the side as I crash hard to the ground, another warm, hard body wrapped tight around my own. I squirm under the body, under I hear him. 

"Shouyou," he grits behind tight teeth. 

I still instantly. 

His arms are strong as he lifts me up into his lap with ease in one quick motion. 

My legs straddle his waist as his hands lift both of my arms to rest around his neck. 

Then his hands slide up and take hold of my face, his palms chilled as he forces my eyes to his. 

I'm panting still. Hard. I can't breathe. 

"Breathe, Shouyou." 

His voice...

Those eyes. 

"Breathe."

"H-He's coming..." 

"No. No one is coming." 

"I'm bleeding-" 

"You're not." 

"He's going to hurt me." 

Tobio stills, his hands on my face growing tense. "No one will ever touch you again."

My eyes snap up.

He nods. 

"There you are," he whispers. 

"T-Tobio..."

He shakes beneath me. "Yes." 

I close my eyes and...hug him, burying my head into his shoulder. He's so cold but it's refreshing and I wrap my arms tight around his neck and cry into his shirt. After a moment too long, I feel his hands slide up my back until his arms are snaked around my waist; tight and assuring and strong. 

I gasp. 

His hands hold my back. 

"No one will ever hurt you again," he says again. 

I close my eyes. 

I don't remember falling asleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you can't tell, I love horses and really miss barrel racing. 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, guys! Here's more! <3  
> Thank you for all the comments as always. I love y'all.

I wake up back in my bed sore...as well as totally and utterly embarrassed. 

The sunlight breaks across the bedroom as I lift the blanket up to shield my eyes from the headache cracking across the back of my skull. I groan and curl into a ball under the thin, chilled sheets, too embarrassed to look out into the bedroom and face Noya.

_Noya._

I pushed him, I hurt him. 

I bite my lip at the memory.

At that, I hear Noya shuffle in his bed. I slam my eyes shut, feeling guilty as I hear him sit up and yawn. He yells through his yawn then chuckles. "Shouyou, why are you hiding?" 

My heart picks up in speed. 

"Shouyou, I may be exhausted but I will come over and jump on you if you do not emerge from those blankets within the next five seconds." I swallow, unwavering. Noya sighs. "One-" 

I toss off the covers. 

He laughs and stands from the bed, stretching high above him and then down to his toes. I watch the muscles in his back flex and contort, his skin tan and his body toned. I peer down at my weak structure and blush at pitiful I must appear. "Don't worry, you'll get muscles eventually. It comes with the job of the farm, I assure you." 

I just nod, afraid to meet his eyes. Noya dresses in the corner, slipping into a high pair of rubber mud boots. He looks back at me and grunts, rolling those huge, beady eyes of his. "Get out of bed, already," he says stomping towards the bed and grabbing my hand. I'm yanked off the mattress with an ease all too frustrating as he looks me up and down and then turns back to his dresser. He digs through his top drawer and tosses me a flimsy, stained white button down and brown leather work pants. 

No, these are riding pants. 

My cheeks blush as I run my fingers over the fabric. He watches me. "I knew you'd like those. They don't fit me anymore. Hauling hay bales all day really works your butt muscles," he jokes and I sneak a small smile. Noya's footsteps grow loud as she walks to be and take firm hold of my chin. I jerk away out of instinct before I allow him to handle me. "Shouyou," he says with eyes of strength, I feel my own water. "It's alright. I'm alright and I'm not angry." 

My eyes scan his face for any small tell for a lie but I soon come up empty and he nods his chin and bends to finish typing his laces. I hurry and get dressed.

When we arrive downstairs, my head is hung lower than normal, as I'm too shaken to meet anyones gaze. 

Especially Tobio...

I swallow and lock my hands together to hide the shake. 

As soon as I hit the bottom step behind Noya, I'm instantly engulfed into the arms of Suga, his hold on me firm and secure. He sighs into my ear. "Oh, you're awake," he whispers and I melt at the purity of his voice. He pulls back and places his hand on my cheek. "Are you alright, love?" 

I stare at his chin and nod.

He places his index finger under my jaw and forces my eyes to is. "Good morning, Shouyou." 

I smile and he nibbles on his bottom lip. 

Daichi slides up behind Suga and places a kiss to his neck. I blush at the interaction and the look on Suga's face as he turns to greet his husband. 

Daichi squeezes my shoulder. "Wanted to get some late night laps in last night, huh?" 

Suga slaps his chest as I hear Noya laugh from behind them. 

I curl in my lips to hide my smile. 

Then Yamaguchi is at my side tugging on my fingers. "Come on, you, breakfast." I follow him into the kitchen where everyone is already awake and devouring into the food stacked high on their plates. Noya walks over to Asahi and runs his fingers down the boys cheek until his hand takes his chin and lifts his lip up to meet his own. The two kiss as if no one else in the world existed, Asahi moaning a little as they savor in the embrace. 

I feel guilty staring so my eyes scan across the table until my eyes meet Tobio's, who is peering at me as if he hadn't just seen me last night. He watches me, eyes hung beneath his brow, with an intensity that makes me knees wobble and I keep out eyes locked as I move around the table to take the seat across from him, next to Yamaguchi and Tsukki who are playing with each others fingers, Tsukki kissing Yama's arm. 

Yachi stumbles into the kitchen in a sundress and short brown boots yawning as Tanaka follows close behind. "-you shouldn't have gone to bed so late," he's saying as they take their seats. 

Yachi flips him off. 

Daichi cough. "Yachi," he warns. 

She giggles. " Sorry, daddy." 

Tanaka looks to her and sticks out his tongue. She makes sure Suga and Daichi aren't looking and then flips him off again.

Tanaka just laughs. 

My gaze is still focused solely on Tobio, who chews on a slice of bacon as Suga and Daichi finally take their seats at the table. I move to grab a roll from the basket in front of me, only to feel my fingers brush against someone else's hand. Tobio's fingers rest underneath my own as we both hover over the bread basket, my lips parted and his breathing heavy. 

_God damn, this boy makes me feel things._

Tsukki clears his throat. "I'd like bread, please." 

Yama snickers. 

Tobio pulls back first, diving into his eggs and finally pulling away for my eyes. 

God, I feel empty as he looks down at his plate, leaving me to stare at the top of his head. Tsukki clears his throat again and I pull my hand back and shriver into myself. The breakfast is content, which Noya talking about what lessons they're learning at school and Asahi talking about how he hates math but is lucky that Noya is good at it. Yachi talks of a girl three classes above her who teases her about her short hair but Tanaka was quick to jump in and insist that he scared the girl enough that he doesn't think it will be an issue any longer. 

Suga leans over. "Shouyou, did Noya explain about chores." 

He answers for me. "No, I figured I'd leave that to the ranch hands," he says, winking at Tobio who just shakes his head and keeps eating. 

I blush...violently. 

_Damn me and my blushing._

"Tobio and Tsukki can show you where to start for today but then I want you, Yama, to prepare him for school tomorrow, understood?" 

Yama nods at Daichi. "Yes, sir." 

Daichi grins and eats his toast. 

"Boys, go slow, okay? I want him to feel comfortable with the chores but there's no rush, yes? And watch him around the horses." 

"I don't think he'll have an issue with the horses." My eyes snap up to Tobio. He looks up slowly and I feel a wash of energy scorch through my veins. "Am I right?"  

Everyone looks to see how I'll respond. 

"Y-Yes." 

Suga gasps. 

Tobio takes a giant breath and jerks his chin.

Yachi giggles. "Tobio, you must have super powers." 

Tobio looks to Yachi and grins. God, he's stunning. "I must, huh?" 

We continue on with breakfast. 

***

I think it was obvious who insisted on showing me around the farm. 

He doesn't mention last night and neither do I. I simply enjoy the silence between us, the natural space and quiet soothing and normal.

Tobio wears a tight, red and blue plaid shirt, with rips on the tops of the chest with his collar popped up. His hair is damp from the early morning dew and his eyes when splashed by the sun swim in circles around his pupils and as we walk, close together, side by side, I can't keep from staring at him. He's truly breathtaking, his build and presence, he's sturdy and broad and my lips dry as I study the muscles that flex on his arms as he carries in both hands two buckets filled with grain and old vegetables. 

"This what we feed the cows, they get fed first. Every morning. This way they can digest everything early enough and we can check to see how their manure looks. If it comes out okay, we know that cow is good to milk."

I chuckle a bit and I can sense his eyes on me instantly, a small smile tugged across his lips.

"I know, it's gross. You get used to it."

I nod.  

We walk to the long metal gate and Tobio tells me how to unhook the latch. I push it open and within seconds, a giant herd of cows comes trotting from over the hill to where we walk towards the pens. I laugh as I watch them run, their bellies dangling beneath them. I pour my bucket into the trough and peek up at Tobio to see if I did it right. He understands my look and nods.

I beam brightly and his face drops to something far more serious. Intense.

I tighten my knees together to keep from falling over under his stare.

We remain eyes locked for awhile before he clears his throat and tells me to follow him to the barn. In total, there are three in total spread out across the property. All tower and wooden and beautiful, stocked high with piles of hay and farming tools, with a few pigs and chickens and goats locked away in smaller pens.We make our way into the barn where I hear Yama and Tsukki laughing from up above us in the loft.  

I look up but tobio grabs my chin and draws my eyes away. I flinch with a gasp and he draws back instantly, taking two large steps back. "I'm sorry." 

I collect my breath and shake my head frantically. 

"I will never touch you without permission." 

The statement is enough to end me where I stand. No one has ever respected me enough to say something as perfect in all of my time over the years bouncing from different orphanages and foster homes. 

He turns away. I have to stop him. 

"T-Thank you." 

He stills mid step and spins quick to look at me, hair flying about his face. 

"T-Thank, thank you." 

His jaw locks. "You're welcome." 

I look up again. Tobio watches me. "What-"

"They're dating."

"I-I know. But-" 

"Tsukki leaves a lot, for schooling in the city. When they can make time for each other, they do. We don't stop them." 

I sigh and relax into a smile. "That's nice," I whisper looking down until I dare to peer up and see Tobio's eyes wide and gentle and filled with amazement. I take a small step back. "W-What?"

"Your voice." 

"I-"

"I like the sound the sound of your voice. And I like that you don't use it much." 

"Oh."

"I-'m...sorry, I..."

"No!" I say, louder than I've spoken in months and I toss my hands to cover my mouth. His lips widen now as his breathing comes out scattered. I shake my head. "Don't...apologize." 

He nods then turns and walks over the the pigs cage. I follow. He leans over into the large metal tub next to the pen and pulls out a giant red scoop. "This is where we, uh, keep the pig and goat feed. They get three scoops in each trough. Don't overfeed, we don't want the pigs too big yet. We save that for winter." 

I nod. 

He drops the scoop back into the tub and moves towards the goats pen, tiny babies and fat, horned billies rutting up against the wood. I lean my head to the side as I watch them. Tobio scratches at his head then points to a pump spicket by the door on the other side of the barn. "That's where you get the water. There are buckets by all the doors of the barn for hauling water. Spickets by every barn. We try to fill up their water tubs with water three times a day, all the animals. They drink a lot. But if not three, at least two, got it?" 

I nod. 

He grins. We continue. 

Tobio doesn't have to say where we're going next for me to know. I know the smell. I know horses.

I pick up my pace as we head straight for the the horse barn, the roof dark green and the stables painted white. Tobio lets me walk ahead but I only walk for a short time before I'm running, rushing into the barn and as soon as my feet hit the dirt on the inside, I feel for the first time as if I was home. As if I had finally found a place meant for me, made for me and my heart rocks inside of my chest. 

There are horses of every breed locked up inside the stables; paints and tamed mustangs, purebreds which I know by the size of their hooves and stallions covered in all shades of midnight and chocolate browns. By each stall hangs a harness and as I look across the barn, I spot the saddle racks. I look over my shoulder at Tobio for permission. He nods. I'm running before I give him a chance to show me around. The scent of polished leather seeps deep into my skin as I run up to the racks, mesmerized by the decorated saddles, strapped with leather reins and shining stirrups. I drag my fingers over a smaller saddle towards the back. I know what this is. 

Barrel racing. 

I don't notice how heavy I'm breathing until Tobio's scent, lavender and wood, creeps up over my shoulder. I look back at him with a smile across my lips I thought I forgot how to form. 

"You...really love horse, don't you?" 

I pant through a laugh and nod. 

"Your smile..." 

I still and turn to him, soaking in his smell and memorizing the way his eyes fall upon my own. 

"Do you wish to ride?" My heart leaps. "We have a corral, and barrels."

I nod, my hair flopping into my eyes. 

He doesn't show me to a horse. He doesn't tell me what to do, he doesn't talk down to me or make me seem naive. 

He simply steps to the side as I stroll past him, sticking out my hand and brushing my fingers against his arm in thanks. I hear him suck in a breath as I close my eyes then continue down the line of horses. 

It doesn't take me long to spot the one I wish to saddle. He's gorgeous, his back mighty and his coat glossed. He's a paint, with brown and white spots splattered across his body in perfect symmetrical patterns. I walk and stand in front of his stable. He bucks a bit, but I do not flinch. 

"Shouyou, careful, he's a little skittish."

Humans make me flinch. 

Horse make me comes alive. 

"So am I." 

The paint glances at me from the side as I wait for him to approach me, giving him his space, his time. Tobio relaxes and leans against the wall of a few stables down and watches my every move, which if I wasn't so completely engulfed by the stunning, massive animal before me, would make me so nervous I would fall over. But I keep my eyes on the paint, watching his movements, learning his habits. 

He neighs, scratching his hoof in the hay before he takes a step my way. I nod. "Good boy" I whisper. The horse neighs once again as I stick out my hand and with a brute force I wasn't quite expecting, the paint presses his nose into my palm and I lose my footing. Tobio stands from the wall protectively and it makes my skin tingle in places I didn't know possible. I look to Tobio and stick out my hand, reassuring him. He nods, giving me my space as well. He leans back against the wall. The horse nuzzles into my palm as I bring up my other hand to cover his eyes, a soothing tactic any knowledgable horse owner would be aware of and I watch the muscles in the paints back relax and sooth. 

"His name?" I ask, my words strong and clear. I surprise myself, I can't even imagine the look on Tobio's face. 

He stutters. "H-Harley."

I sigh at the crisp sound of the name. "Harley," I repeat. I pet the horse a few times before I walk over to Tobio who holds the barrel riding saddle in his hands. I take it, our fingertips brushing as he places the saddle in my hands then I walk back to Harley's stable, opening the pen and stepping inside. The horse welcomes me with ease as I first run my palms over the horse back. i

He allows this. I place the saddle on his back. He allows this. I hook the straps underneath his belly. He allows this. I reach for the lead hanging outside of the stable and hook it up to the harness already snugged tight around his nose. 

He allows this. 

I hold the lead in my hands and walk Harley from the pen. 

"Holy shit," whispers a voice from the door behind me. 

Asahi. 

Tobio looks to the boy. "I know." 

"That horse hates everyone." 

Tobio scoffs. "He doesn't hate Hinata." 

I share a look with the horse and smirk. He kicks his foot. He understands. 

With speed as the wind, I step into the stirrup and leap over the back of Harley, tossing my leg over and shoving my boot in the second stirrup. Tobio pushes off the wall. "SHOUYOU, CAREFUL-" 

"Ya!" I yell to the horse as I give him a nudge in the side with my foot, the horse bucks, my hands tightens on the reign before the paint storms past Tobio, who knocks back agains the wall, and bolts from the barn. 

I forgot this feeling, the feeling of flying. 

I forgot how it felt, the creatures back between my legs, his movements one with my own. I kick lightly once again at Harley's side and he reacts, listening to the movements of my body just as I am to his. 

I hear Tobio's voice from behind me. "TANAKA, OPEN THE GATE TO THE CORRAL!" 

I'm rushing towards the pen where Tanaka stands forcing open the large wooden gate. He opens it just in time. 

The horse knows what I want before I do as I cheer on top of him as we race full speed towards the first barrel. The dirt beneath the horses hooves kicks up, splattering against Noya's leather pants. We hit the first curve and I pull tight on the reigns. 

"Good boy, Harley, go!" I yell as I nudge him again and steer him towards the second barrel, the blue popping across my eyes as we reach the turn, my body bouncing and twisting into the curve as Harley attacks it with ease. 

One last barrel. 

If I was in competition, my time would be amazing. 

I hear the voices of people cheering and I tell myself it's all in my head as I cheer again, laughing through my demands as the horse follows along with my excitement and picks up speed. 

I see the last barrel. 

Harley neighs. I pull up and lean against the turn.

We pull tight around the lap and I stick out my hand to brush against the barrel. 

Harley pulls through and I run through until we pass by the first barrel. 

I toss my hands above me and cry out in pure happiness as Harley continues to trot around the pen. I let my hands fall then and slouch against the horse, leaning over and running my hand down his mane. "You're beautiful," I whisper to him as I pull the horse to a stop and slide off the saddle. 

The cheers weren't in my head.

I look up to see everyone circled around the pen, jumping and cheering, utterly shocked. 

Tears build in my eyes. 

Tobio leaps over the wall of the corral and storms towards me and I know without hesitation that he's about to break his word on what he said to me in the barn and I accept the fact that I'm okay with it. 

I take a step back but he easily covers the space between us as Tobio picks me up in his arms, his hands tight around my waist as my feet leave the ground and I gasp, surprised by the embrace but god, he's so, so warm and I relish in it. His body against mine is strong and welcoming and I moan and rope my arms around his neck, nuzzling my face into his shoulder. 

"You're amazing," he whispers into my ear. "Absolutely amazing." 

I whimper against him, his grasp on me hardening. 

I allow myself to drown in his smell. I close my eyes and sigh as we stay that way for longer than expected, not as if I was to complain. I look over his shoulder and see everyone waving and jumping and cheering still, Suga and Daichi held together in a tight embrace as they watch happily and then-

"I'm home," I mumble against Tobio, the words slipping from my lips. 

He shivers beneath my hold on him. My hand moves to his hair. 

"You're home." 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of school for Hinata
> 
>  
> 
> And thank you to @Annijaye for always commenting on my stories and giving me advice! I've been meaning to give ou a shoutout for awhile!  
> Also, shoutout to Anapausantiago, TheRealKags, my twin, Flowerprincee and so many others! I can't thank you guys enough for reading literally ALL of my stories and leaving me feedback! <3

That night, I attempted to tackle a few of the chores on my own. 

The chickens made the worst of it, as my hands now carry small, beak pecks from trying to take the eggs I needed, one chicken determined to take of my entire hand for my thievery. Feeding the cows is always exciting and I love watching them devour the food in the troughs just as I did on my my first night on the farm. And then there were the horses. I bathed Harley until my hands appeared as grapes and brushed out every single mane and every tail until their coats shined. Hauling hay was not my strong suit, but Tsukki was quick to help me in places I needed it, for my strength is nowhere compared to the hands of the boys who were comfortable working the ways of the ranch. Everyone was patient with me through the day and Suga questioned me for hours about all my experience with horses, even going as far to suggest that I enter the local rodeo competition in a few months for barrel racing.

I seemed to surprise everyone greatly and that makes me happy.

Yama now sits across from me on the couch as he goes over a few of the lessons that they are covering in school. Asahi and Noya are lying on the floor spelling out different words to each other, rewarding each other with kisses when they get a word right. Tobio sits in the chair across from the couch reading a book as large as my head, something about treasure and I automatically think of pirates. Tsukki sits behind Yama asleep with his hands wrapped around Yama's waist and Tanaka works to clean up supper in the kitchen. 

Yama goes over the problem with me again. "Okay so long division is simple. You draw the line here, place the number you want divided on the inside of the box, how many you want to divide that number by on the outside by the tail looking thing and then work the problem up top, got it?" 

My jaw hangs as my eyes scan over the equation...utterly and painfully lost. 

"You cannot possible be describing long division as simple, can you," mumbles Tsukki from behind him, lifting his chin to place a kiss on Yama's neck.

Yama's chocolate eyes flutter as he bites his lip. "How else am I supposed to describe it?" 

"Trivial," adds Tobio, his eyes remaining on his book. "Pointless." 

I smirk and try to peel away my eyes as I watch his hair hang into his eyes, shadows creeping over his slender nose and heavy brow. 

"Tobio," warns Suga from the dinner table where he works on a tall pile of small slips of paper, the glasses on his nose slipping whenever he leans down to write. Daichi comes up behind him, hands lapping and messaging his shoulders and whispers something about worrying about the books tomorrow. 

I see Tobio smile small. 

I try to focus back on the math problem, but only one question comes to my head. 

"What is school like?" 

Everyone is shocked as my voice comes out loud and clear, their eyes all snapping upwards and I draw back a bit. 

"You've never been to school?" Tobio asks setting the book in his lap. 

I shake my head. 

"Never?" asks Suga again as he stands from the table and walks over to us. He sits on the arm of the couch, "not even in the orphanage?" 

I shake my head again. 

Daichi speaks now after sliding up behind his husband. "What about within any of your other homes?" 

"N-No. My homes were...never more than places for me to be of assistance. I was a worker, not an orphan." 

The silence is so thick my chest feels tight as I realize I've spoken more words within the past five seconds than all of my time on the ranch. 

They take advantage of my moment of sudden braveness. "How many homes have you been within Hinata?" asks Tanaka as he comes into the room and sits behind Noya. 

I hum. "I've lost count." 

Noya's eyes grow hard as he looks to the ground. "I lost count, as well," he groans and Asahi reaches and places a hand on his cheek. Noya leans into his lovers touch. 

I peek over at Tobio and see his jaw tense and his fists clenched. 

I feel terrible for causing the friction in the room. 

"B-But I'm excited, nonetheless," I whisper timidly. "F-For school. I-I like learning." 

The air loosens. 

_That's better._

Suga smiles and puts a hand on my shoulder. "You'll enjoy it,  I know you will."

I grin and nod my head once. 

Daichi claps. "And with that, let's call it a night. You're all gonna have a day tomorrow." 

Everyone responds to his demand quickly, leaping from their spots.

Tsukki takes Yama's hand and places a kiss on his palm as they both say goodnight and Yama makes way to his room.

Noya and Asahi say goodnight with a kiss as Noya goes up ahead of me and Asahi follows Tsukki out the door to their quarters outside. 

Tanaka says goodnight then, following Noya. 

Suga and Daichi say goodnight to all of us, leaving just Tobio and I in the living room in silence. 

Tobio with a sigh stands from his chair and places the book on the stand next to him. 

I jump to my feet as well as he walks over to me. 

His height is substantial to mine but unlike how everyone else makes me feel when they look down upon me, having his eyes watch me with an intensity so massive it causes earthquakes beneath my flesh, makes my nerves come alive within me. 

My lips part. We're standing so close it almost stings...his scent wrapping around me , swallowing me. His breath is hot as he leans a little closer. Tobio's own lips open. 

"Are you nervous," he whispers, his voice smooth. "For tomorrow." 

There's no hiding anything from him. I couldn't even if I wanted to. "Yes." 

"I'll be there." 

"I know." 

Tobio's expression lightens only slightly as he slowly lifts his hand, hesitating. Waiting for my permission. I smile tiny. 

He brushes his knuckles down my cheeks and now, my eyes are the ones that flutter. God, his touch is intoxicating. Everything about his hands cause waves of adrenaline to coarse throughout my limbs and when he draws away, my body leans out for him. He sees this and lowers his head a little, his hair dusting across my forehead. 

"Goodnight, shouyou," he whispers and as he passes me, his fingers tug on my own. 

My breathes catches as I hear the screen door whine open then slam shut. 

I take a moment to collect myself. I look over the the book that rests on the table he was reading. I blow out a few candles, leaving only one to flicker by the couch as I move across the room, grab the book then retreat back to the couch. I run my fingers over the binding of the novel. I love to read. I miss having material to dive into. I curl up on the couch and open the book, holding the book where Tobio's held only seconds before.

I don't know how long I remain that way before my eyes fail me and I fall asleep. 

***

I wake with a cold hand on my forehead and I open my eyes to the most stunning man to ever grace this planet. He's bent down beside me, fingers brushing through my hair with his lips straight but his eyes wide. 

God, those eyes could shatter the skies. 

He smells strong of green things; grass and trees and oats and I take a strong breath in as my eyes snap awake. "I fell asleep." 

He looks over at the book. "Do you like Robert Louis Stevenson?" 

I stretch small and he watches. "I do." 

"How far did you get?" 

I smile and giggle a bit. He seems to relish in this as his chest heaves. "I can't remember." 

"As long as you didn't lose my page, I'm not angry," he says sarcastically as I push up from the couch and rise to my feet, his hands tugging me upwards. I tumble over a bit, my legs asleep still and fall into him. My hands flatten against his chest. His smell...

He lowers his eyes to mine as I look up to greet his. "Good morning," I whisper, my voice rough from sleep.

"Good morning," he says, running his finger down my jawline. 

Everything is normal between us, so natural and smooth. There's never been an awkwardness or a moment strained. As if I was meant to be touched by his hands. As if all my suffering and all of my bouncing from homes to orphanages was leading me to this moment, to Tobio. 

"Go get ready, we leave soon. Asahi is saddling up the horses." 

"Do I-"

"Harley is yours." 

I nod, grant him with the familiar finger tug he gave to me the night before then go to my room to change. 

"And no more falling asleep on the couch," he yells after me with a smirk. 

I don't reply as I only chuckle and head to my room. 

***

We ride the horses to the schoolhouse. 

The ride is long but absolutely breathtaking. We ride across fields graced with yellow flowers and small hills and birds that grant us songs as we travel. All of us ride in pairs, some racing and going ahead while other like Tsukki and Yama trailed further in the back, talking light amongst themselves. 

I love watching the different couples interact.

Noya with Asahi, fun and passionate and playful.

Tsukki with Yama, deep and engraved. 

Tanaka and Yachi always arguing and snapping witty words. 

I only hope that maybe...

A hear a new song as we trot over the last hill and the schoolhouse comes into view, the bell of the church styled building ringing across the fields we just trekked. 

I stop as I take it in. I've always had day dreams of attending school. At old Phil's, I used to enjoy hearing the stories from the kids I watched over, of their days and of the things they learned. I always craved the experience and now as I stood here, I had to fight the tears that toyed within the corners of my eyes. 

Tobio rides close beside me. I look to him, the wind knocking through my hair. "You'll be okay." 

I smile. "You're here." 

That throws him off guard but for only a second as he scoffs and trots ahead of me. I follow in close tow. 

It's my first day at school. 

***

I didn't picture there would be so many kids. A wild mix of children run around the yard of the school house, blondes girls and dark haired boys with short cuts and long limbs. It's all very intimidating as I leap from Harley and tie him to the post. I run my hand down his nose. "This is nothing as I expected." 

Noya taps my shoulder. "You ready, Shouyou?" 

I lift my shoulders and nod. 

As we all walk together towards the schoolhouse, I feel the atmosphere shift around me, all eyes falling onto the short, skinny redheaded child walking within the group of beautiful, rich farm boys. I have never felt more isolated as I try to not pay attention to the whispers and off putting glances being tossed my way. I feel a large body behind me as I look up and See Asahi. He looks down and winks at me. I smile and nod my head in thanks. He understands. 

It's as if they've had to do this before, the boys who I guess I'm allowed to consider my brothers, as they all form a line around me. Tanaka is in the front with Yachi, his eyes brute and wrathful. Tobio is at my side, Asahi at my back. Noya stands on the opposite side of me while Tsukki and Yama take up the back. 

On the steps of the school house stand a group of boys, menacing and eyes locked hard on my presence within the group. I can feel tobio turn to stone at my side as hi arm stretches out in front of me. 

We stop walking as they approach us. 

"What's this? Parents brought in another stray?" speaks a tall boy with slick black hair, his eyes bright green and exact. 

"What can we say, our parents get lonely," speaks Tanaka with a shrug. 

A new pair of eyes falls to me, these dark and musty, his hair spiked and light brown. "This one seems pretty skittish, don't you think," he says tilting his head. 

Tobio snarls. "Look his way again, Oikawa, and I promise, you'll be the skittish one." 

Everyone looks between the two. I feel as though I'm missing something. 

"Oh Kageyama, calm yourself," speaks the boy as he takes a step down towards us.

I whimper a bit and push back into Asahi. His hands land protectively on my shoulders. 

 _Kageyama._ A new name? 

"Back off, Oikawa," warns Noya, Asahi's eyes flying to his boyfriends. "It's his first day. Try to hold off being such a brute until tomorrow, yeah?"

Another boy, tall with short dark hair and squinted eyes grits his teeth and makes a move towards Noya.

Asahi moves in a flash to stand between them. "Tell your pet to stand down, Oikawa," grits the normally timid giant to my side. 

Lord, am I grateful I'm with Asahi and not against  him. 

Oikawa sighs. "Iwaizumi, settle." 

The boy growls then retreats back up the stairs. 

Tobio's hand curls around my arm and my hand goes to rest against the muscles flexing as he stands before me. "Leave him alone and everything will be fine, understood?" 

Oikawa's eyes slide to mine for a second. He nods. "You got it." 

The group of boys spin before laughing and walking into the school house. 

"Geez, I can't stand those beasts," barks Yachi with her fists tossing in the air. 

"Calm down, mouse," Tobio says, his eyes still watching after the group. He looks to me. "I will never be far from you, okay?" 

I nod, thankful. So thankful. 

The school bell rings. 

***

I'm grateful lunch happens sooner than later, as my stomach didn't hesitate to grumble through the entire first half of class. 

Everyone watched me throughout the class, whispering false rumors of how I was found in the woods and that's why I'm mute. Snickering at the color of my hair and my feeble height. The eyes of the kids in the class burned holes on all spots of my skin and so the call for lunch now was like a breath of fresh air I needed to keep living. 

Everyone moves to go get their lunch sacks as I make my way to my spot, noticing pretty quick I left my lunch in Harley's saddle bag. I grunt and push through the still laughing crowds of judgmental kids as I break through the door and head towards where Harley stands. Where the horses are tied up is far from the schoolhouse and it's nice to be free from the sounds of the kids mocking me for my appearance if for only a second. Harley neighs when I approach and I smile and pet him gently. "How's the heat treating you, huh?" I whisper as I lean my forehead against his nose. I stroke him a few times before I duck under his nose and move for the saddle bag.

I unhook the lack and reach but before my hands touch the paper sack, the back of my tunic is yanked hard and I whine as my feet are yanked from the ground and I fly backwards. The air pumps from my chest as my spine collides with the dirt, my eyes squinting at the pain. I grunt and try to find my body. I slowly open my eyes at the sound of familiar laughing, Oikawa standing above me, knees bent. Iwaizumi stands beside him arms crossed, his expression primal.

"You know," speaks Oikawa. "I don't really like the side you bring out in those boys of yours." He says as he tosses a glance to Iwaizumi who grins devilishly and tosses a kick into my side. I yell out as I roll onto my side, holding my ribs which I know could possibly be broken. I pant as the pain erupts throughout my abdomen. Oikawa laughs. "What? Not used to a little pain, orphan? From the rumors I've heard around town, I thought you two were familiar friends?" 

I groan as Iwaizumi reaches and takes hold of my hair, lifting my head from the dirt. "Look at him when he speaks to you." 

I close my eyes. He doesn't like this and tosses my head hard back into the dirt. A headache breaks across my head. 

"So are they true, orphan boy? What the rumors say?" Oikawa bends down to my level and tries to find my eyes. I look to him and bare my teeth. "Did you really try to kill your last foster father?" 

My heart stops. 

_How could he-_

Before I can finish my thought, Oikawa falls hard to the side as Tobio's boot kicks hard at the side of his skull. Iwaizumi screams and moves to attack Tobio but Tsukki and Tanaka are there before he can take a step, tackling him to the dirt. I look over to see Tobio and Oikawa rolling, fists and hands flying until Tobio rolls Oikawa on his back and delivers a punch so brutal, I hear bones crack beneath his fist. 

I yelp. Tobio screams. 

Tobio slams down into his jaw again and again and again, his eyes wide and his body shaking, his expression animalistic. 

Oikawa's face is bloody and wet as Asahi finally comes and pulls Tobio off the boy who now lays lifeless in the dirt. "Let him go, Tobio, let him go!" 

Tobio doesn't fight against Asahi as he tears him off of Oikawa. Tobio yells and kicks at the dust as he wipes the blood dripping from his lip. 

Noya and Yama rush over to me, Yama's hands quick to look over my body. He lifts my shirt. "Y-Your rib may be broken," he says, looking up at tobio who's wild eyes turn back to Oikawa. He moves to attack again but Tsukki grabs him by the arms and holds him steady. 

I groan and sit up, the pain familiar to me as I wince and hold at my side. "Hinata, you shouldn't move-"

"I've dealt with this before, I'm alright," I say soft. 

Tobio stands above me, eyes still on my attacker. "I warned you," he grits. "Touch him again and you won't be breathing, am I clear?" 

No sound comes from Oikawa or Iwaizumi's lips as Tobio spits then walks over to me. Yama and Noya move out of the way as he bends down and picks me up. I'm warm in his arms as I toss my own around his neck and bury my head in his shoulder. His lips find my ear and I shiver. "I'm taking you home."

I nod.

He tells Noya to let the teacher know and asks Tsukki to take the horses back. They both agree.

We start back towards the house. 

Tobio leans down close. "I've got you," he hums. I look up into his eyes, which are red, one covered by a bruise and I squirm. "I've got you now." 

"I-I'm so sorry," I spit out. 

"Never apologize to me." 

"Tobio-"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." 

"No-"

"He hurt you." 

His voice breaks along with my heart. 

"I'm okay, Tobio." I lift my shaky hand to his cheek. "I'm okay." 

He takes a deep breath. "No one will ever touch you again." 

He's said those words to me before but now...

"Thank you." 

Tobio stops walking. He looks down at me, his eyes falling for a second to where my hand cradles my side. 

"I care about you." 

Tears tease the backs of my eyes. 

"Tobio..."

He just looks away and keeps walking.

I want to tell him that I care about him too, in a way I've never cared for anyone before. I want to tell him how my heart goes wild whenever he touches me or how the tingle between my thighs when his eyes watch me from across the room threatens to tear me apart. I want to tell him that his smell calms me in ways I could never imagine and that when I dream, the nightmares don't bother me anymore because all I can see is his face.

But I dare to don't push him. 

I close my eyes and rest against him as he carries me back home.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobio and Hinata have a moment :)
> 
> The good stuff will come, I promise! I just don't wanna rush it!

I begged Tobio not to take me to Suga and Daichi, knowing that the injuries visibly littering my skin would infuriate and upset them both. 

He listened. 

When we arrive back on the ranch, Tobio takes a back way that leads to one of the barns so that my foster parents don't see. By the time we get back, the sun is high now in the sky and the day is coming to a close and I'm sure the rest of the boys will be back soon. But all I want right now before the hecticness begins is to lay in the hay and take a breath. 

Tobio walks through the doors and walks to the pile of loose hay kept in the corner of the barn, his hold on me never wavering of weak. He bends and sets me down, my body yelling in protest and I wince as I slip free from his arms, feeling a tad empty. He crouches in front of me and instantly starts to press lightly on the bruise splashed across my cheek. I bite my lip. "I'm sorry," he whispers. I shake my head as he keeps inspecting. Next his hand goes to poke lightly at my side. He points to my shirt for permission and I nod. 

Tobio's hands move slow as he reaches for the hem of my shirt and lifts it up, his eyes on my abdomen sparking a fire in my gut that smokes through my flesh. His lips fall open as bit as he takes me in, gently pressing his hand over the spot that sits dark purple. I yelp and he draws back instantly. I take a breathe and nod again. He knows what I mean without ever using words and I love it. He presses again and I bite through the pain, relieved when he finally pulls back and lowers my shirt. "Nothing is broken. Just bruised, I'm assuming." 

"I didn't think so, I've had broken ribs before. This isn't that bad." 

Tobio sighs and takes a seat next to me, so close that if it wasn't him pressed against my side, I would feel claustrophobic. "Was it...because of-"

"Yes." 

I know what he means.

"What Oikawa said," he mumbles and I snap my eyes his direction. 

"Y-You heard." 

"I did." I look down, lip quivering. His fingers brush under my chin. "I wouldn't take anyone's story but yours." 

I fold one of my legs up, the other hurting my stomach too much and lean against my knee, peering straight ahead. "His name was Phil. Old Phil."

"Was this the last home-" 

"It wasn't a home. I wasn't to be adopted, I was never to be adopted. I was only there to be a nanny." I pause and let out a breath. "I was there for almost two years, working the fields and taking care of the animals, the children. I did chores, I cooked meals...but I was never what they wanted. I was never goo enough. So most days, I was shown just how much I wasn't good enough." 

Tobio's hand falls and lays on my arm. His touch is calming and I soon find the nerve to continue. 

"I always said Phil had metal hands. I used to say Miss Shuzin did too, the lady who brought me here. But her hands were nothing like Old Phil's. Hers were brutal but his were...demonic. H-He would hit me, with new things everyday. Belts, pieces of chopped wood, cast iron pans, metal wires..." I swallow. "But nothing was ever as bad as his hands. He held a strength in his hands like nothing I've ever known and when I truly managed to make him upset, he would strangle me." 

Tobio's eyes fly my way, his jaw dropped. 

"He would hold me down, his knee between my legs and strangle me, until I passed out. I would wake up outside still in the dirt, bugs all in my hair and my back sore from being whipped. I-I have nightmares about him...about her, his wife. About how she would stuff rocks in my mouth when I spoke too loudly or how she would cut off locks of my hair when I didn't season the food right." 

"Shouyou-"

"What he said was true," I interrupt and I sense Tobio fall still. "I did try to kill him." 

A normal silence settles between us. "What happened?" 

A shaken, nasty breath slips from my lips as I curl tighter, Tobio's hand over mine squeezing tight. "I didn't care what they did to me, I could care less. It was nothing new, what my foster families inflicted on me. I'm familiar with pain. I only cared about if they ever hurt their own children."

"Did they?" 

"One day. One time, yes." 

"Tell me." 

I look over to him, his hand hanging into his eyes, those eyes that stole my heart the second I was swallowed up within them. "There were three kids. Sammie, Haru and Jade. Sammie was the smallest, only four. She spoke out of line, begging for more milk and Old Phil snapped. He grabbed this metal wire, one he used on me many a time and started screaming, storming towards Sammie. She was crying, he was yelling and before I knew what was happening, I jumped on his back and started to tie a rope around his neck." A tear escapes down my cheek as I sniffle, reliving the day. "I pulled back on the rope, hard and he started to turn purple. I was set. I was ready to kill him. I was ready to die after. I would have done anything to save those kids. But...I'm weak. I've always been weak and he tossed me off and got me too the ground. He told Maggie, his wife, to get him the belt and he beat me...for an hour. My back looked like raw meat. I passed out by the fourth hit but...I knew the second I woke up it had lasted a while..."

"Shouyou..."

"I was sent to Haven Hill the next day. I stayed there until..."

"Suga." 

I nod. "Suga." 

"Where does he live," Tobio grits. I can smell his anger. 

"Far." 

"I would kill him." 

There's no falsity to his words.

"I know." I look to him. "Where were you, before this."

Tobio scoffs. "Everywhere." I wait for him to continue. "I was left on the steps of this orphanage in Canada. A small, broken place with people who hated their jobs. I was covered in scars when they found me, small knife wounds as I was told." My eyes water. "From there, I was tossed around from place to place, home to home. I had a few good places, I really did. A few terrible ones, places made of nightmares. I was sent to a home where they kept me in a cage. A literally cage in a dark room where they kept their dogs. Dogs they fought for money."

"Oh Tobio..."

"I finally made my way to an orphanage in New York. The same place they adopted Noya. We were friends from day one, he wouldn't leave me alone." He pauses and runs his hands through his hair. "Suga and Daichi came to pick him up. They were leaving...when Noya kept saying my name. Crying out for me. He pointed over to me and I swear, Suga's eyes almost popped out from his head. He started...crying. Just staring at me. They brought me home too. And I've been here ever since." 

"Why didn't you let them adopt you? Why did you choose to be a ranch hand?" 

"I didn't need to be adopted to know that they wanted me. Just knowing they cared was enough for me and god, they care. As long as they allow me to stay, I will stay. I don't need to be adopted to know I will always have a family and a place to call home. Maybe one day my mind will change, but for now...I'm happy with what I have."  

Tobio looks to me, his hand rising to lay upon my cheek, his thumb stroking my jaw. I lean into his touch as I shuffle and place my legs over his. He leans down and our foreheads touch, his other hand coming us to hold my face within his hands. "You are not weak." I open my eyes and peer up at him. "You are anything but weak." 

I whimper and his finger runs over my lips. 

"With me, you're safe." I nod. "I'm sorry I let him hurt you." 

I use his own words against him. "Never apologize to me."

He sighs and cradles my face harder, his lip lifting to kiss my forehead. His lips are velvet, chilled, gentle velvet and I melt beneath the kiss he places on my skin, memorizing the feel, the emotion within it and I realize, I want more. 

I've wanted more from the first day my eyes fell upon those lips of his. 

"Tobio," I moan and his chest heaves faster against my own. His hands slide up to shift through my hair, his finger tugging at my locks and I whine. Mine do the same, exploring and searching every twist and bump and muscle in his body, my nails digging down into his back. He growls, his hands cupping under my thighs as he lifts me up, my legs falling on either side of him as I stratal his hips. Our breathing is hectic and hot and as I roll against him, bucking my hips forward, his head falls back. 

God, he's beautiful. Beautiful, beautiful, beautiful.

We're not kissing. This is more than that. We're touching and moving and rubbing and learning. His hands slide from my hair, down my shoulders, my chest, fingers fluttering over my abdomen until he snakes around my waist and up my back, feeling and tickling each swollen scar that lines my spin. I moan and melt and squirm beneath his touch as we're frantic and hungry to feel more of each other. He's panting, I'm desperate and finally as our hands still, his on the sides of my neck and mine deep within his hair, our eyes meet and his tongue nips at teeth.

"You do things to me I can't explain," he groans. 

I tilt my head to the side still gazing at his lips. "Try," I beg. 

He smirks. "You make me smile. You make my body...god, you make me feel alive. Every part of me craves you, claws and pines and...I need you. I've never needed anything. I've never wanted anything, a family or a home. I would be fine without all of those things. But ever since I saw you ride up in that carriage...and when I saw her push you to the ground....I knew without even having to think about it that my life would be different. That I would die for you, I'd kill for you. I would be content for the rest of my days, as long as you were there." 

I don't know I'm crying until he reaches up and brushes away my tears. I laugh as he stares at me with a grin. 

"I don't know what you did to me but...I'm yours. And if I'm to quote Jane Austen-"

"Body and soul," I whisper. 

Tobio nods his chin. 

Our eyes find each other. He shakes his head and whispers, "Perfect." 

My chest tightens. 

We lean in, close, so close-

He smells amazing.

Someone clears their throat.

We both look over to see Tsukki leaning against the door of the barn. We don't pull far from each other. Tsukki laughs. "The parentals are looking for you two."

Tsukki spins and leaves us be. Tobio sighs and pulls out from under me, slowly, cautious of my injuries.

He sticks out his hand. I take it, stumbling into him, hands on his chest. 

"Let's go face the masses, yes?" 

Disappointed, I huff and agree. He chuckles and kisses my forehead. 

We leave the barn together. 

***

To say Suga is furious would be a massive understatement. 

As Tobio and I enter the kitchen where everyone stands and sits with angry expressions, all eyes fall on us and as expected, the loud roar of mad voices sounds about the kitchen. 

"HINATA!" yells Suga as he storms over to me and places his hands lightly on my face, thumb running over the bruise. "Oh my...are you hurt? Should we take you to a doctor?"

I smile and shake my head. 

He turns to Tobio. "Who is this boy?" 

"Suga," speaks Daichi as he comes over to join us. "Settle, love." 

"I will not settle! Look at this," his eyes go to my side where my hand holds the spot where his foot kicked. "And your ribs, is anything broken!" 

"No," says Tobio. "I checked." 

Suga seems to relax. "Good, thank you, Tobio." 

"What happened after we left?" Tobio asks Noya. 

"The teacher made both of them leave, and they're suspended from school for a week!"

"but not before we scared the shit out of both of them," winks Tanaka.

"I swear, if he even goes near Hinata again," timidly threatens Yama and Tsukki just laugh and runs a hand through his hair.

"He won't," promises Tobio as he looks me over. I'm warm beneath him. 

"What are these boys' names?" 

"Oikawa and Iwaizumi," says Yachi with arms crossed and a stern brow. "Jerks." 

"Got that right, mouse," says Asahi. 

"Oikawa? Tobio, you're friend?" 

I look to Tobio.

"Not anymore," he growls. 

"Tobio," says Daichi. "Do you know where these boys live?" Tobio nods. "Take me there. This isn't done."

"Ah, Tobio probably shouldn't go," says Yama.

Suga and Daichi look between them. "And why not," asks Suga.

"I...might have kicked him...in the head."

"And punched him!" yells Yachi proudly. "Real hard!" 

Suga's jaw drops and Daichi fold back his lips to hide his smile.

"Well...maybe we can wait a day then, yes?" suggest Daichi.

Suga sighs but agrees then looks to Asahi. "Honey, can you start dinner, please?"

Asahi agrees as he walks out the door, Noya following after him.

Suga looks back to me. "Here's what we're going to do. We're going to get you cleaned up, eat dinner and you're going to sleep it off. Tomorrow, we'll figure out the rest but for tonight...I just want us all to be together, alright?" 

Everyone agrees. Daichi places a hand on my shoulder. "We'll get this straightened out, son." 

I nod. 

We eat dinner, together.

We laugh and tell jokes and Yachi tells more about how tobio saved the day. 

Tobio sits beside me. 

We hold hands the entire time. 

And as sore as I am, as I finally crawl into bed later that night...I sleep better than I ever have in my entire life. 

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UGHHHHHHH.

PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR THIS!

Hey guys! 

So I just want to say I'm so so sorry that it's taking me a long time to update.   
I wrote a long ass chapter. ONE OF THE LONGEST I'VE EVER WRITTEN ON THIS SITE!  
It was detailed and I loved it, it was way past 10,000 words and...it all deleted.   
All of it and I cried for like an hour.   
So I'm a little unmotivated right now and I apologize. But I promise, once I piece my heart back together, I will update!   
I've also been working pretty hard on my novel outside of this so that's been consuming my life!   
But I swear, I'm alive I'm just...heartbroken and tired and stressed to the max!

But I love you guys SO much and I will give you what you want soon! <3 

Just wanted to inform you! Please don't hate me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI GUYS!
> 
> Oh my god, I am so so sorry! I know this is crazy late! But I cannot thank you guys enough for being so supportive! Your comments literally made me cry for hours straight. UGH. BLESS ALL OF YOU!   
> It's been an incredible hard few weeks so I'm very sorry this comes so late but here it is and I'm sorry if it's a little weak, there will be more to come, I promise. But I'm working with a publisher for my novel so that's been pretty time consuming and has taken up every ounce of free space in my brain! 
> 
> So I love you and thank you guys for being so patient. You're all amazing. So much love.

I didn't go to school the next day...or the day after that and so on. 

So while I took my time away, I spent my days learning more about what it meant to work the ranch. Daichi taught me the ways of how to sterilize the cows milk and how to cook meats over the fire, how to brown them and make the middle perfectly pink. Suga taught me how to clean with the washboard and by the end of the third day, I had cleaned all of the clothes in the farmhouse, leaving Suga stumped and a tad bored and when I wasn't working, my time was spent with Harley. Asahi and Tsukki like watching me run barrels in the corral, Asahi keen on giving me the advice I never knew I needed. Harley was getting stronger, faster and everyday, I thank whatever star had listened to my endless pleas of one day finding a new home. 

But my presence around the house wasn't all perfect and I knew it. I was stealing chores, chores that kept the others busy until nightfall and by the fifth day, while working late in the barn gathering eggs from the coop, I wasn't surprised when Tobio caught up to me with his arms crossed and his face hard. 

He clears his throat. "You're still out here." 

Not a question.

"Yes, I apologize for taking a long time. Suga taught me some new tricks and I was just-"

"You don't need to explain to me." 

I swallow. "Are you upset?" 

"Not at you." 

"Then at who?" 

Tobio walks closer and a small part of me retracts. "Oikawa hasn't been to school. The teacher won't allow him to return until you do." 

I set the bucket down by my feet. "Oh."

"You know, I understood skipping the first few days but what I don't understand is why you're allowing him to make you into a coward-"

"Excuse me?" 

"You're hiding!" His voice echos across the barn. 

My lip twitches as I fight back the tears building behind my eyes. "What do you expect, Tobio? For me not to be scared of the boy who bashed in my ribs in front of everyone at school. And after everything I told you, that's what you think of me." 

Tobio's cheek flutters as reality sets in and his words slap him across the face. "No! I didn't-" I drop my chin to my chest as my breathing hitches and I shake, violently and before I know it, Tobio is on his knees in front of me with his hands cupping my face. "Hinata, I'm so sorry. Please. What I said was stupid. I didn't mean it. I've just...missed you."

Tears break from my eyes as Tobio's face pales. "How could you say that to me?" 

"Oh, god, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me," he begs in a raspy whisper. "Please, I was just..." 

He cuts himself off as I lift my chin. I place my hands on top of his own and slide them away from my cheeks while clinging to his hands. 

"Don't be someone else who hurts me," I mutter as I brush past him and leave the barn, afraid that if I look back at him kneeling alone in the dark, that my heart would shatter for good. 

I cry all the way back to the house. 

***

I can't sleep, every position hot and uncomfortable, not to mention Noya's snoring as it booms across the room.

I slam my pillow over my head to muffle his growls but soon forfeit and crawl my way out of the bed and slip into my boots as I succumb to the fact that I won't be sleeping tonight. I walk down the hall cradling my candle and bounce down the stairs, careful to keep quiet, surprised to find Yama on the couch clutching a book within his hands.

I lean over to see the title and smile. "Sense and Sensibility," Yama jumps as my interruption. "Jane Austen is-"

"Amazing," he finishes before smiling and patting the cushion on the couch next to him. "I've always found her sentences to be structured beautifully." 

"She does succeed at that, I agree." 

Yama huffs and sets his book in his lap. "Let me guess, Noya?" 

I smile small. "How can someone so small produce something so loud?" 

"It's a mystery." 

I nudge him with my foot as I lean back. "What are you doing up?" 

"I was with Tsukki. I can never fall asleep after I've been with him. I'm always way to fired up." 

I blush. "How long have you two been together?" 

Yama runs his hands through his hair. "Forever, it feels like. We've been inseparable ever since they brought him home, Suga couldn't keep me away from him. He was really quiet and a bit of a brute but around me, Tsukki was kind and gentle and he still is. Even if he still likes to play as if he's cold. He's warmer than he was."

"Where was he before this?" 

"Everywhere you wouldn't want to be." Yama's jaw locks before his smiles sneaks back and he winks. "What about you? I have a feeling your lack of sleep goes way beyond Noya's snoring." 

I sigh and sink deeper into the couch. "I snapped at him tonight and it was wrong of me. I feel awful." 

"Tobio needs to  be called out occasionally. He has a bad habit of saying the first thing that comes to mind. And as bad as you feel, I know he feels worse. Tobio is many things, hard if nothing else. But when he looks at you, Hinata, the earth stops rotating. All these years, I've never seen him look at anyone like he looks at you."

I close my eyes. "I care about him, Yama. Like-"

"Like how I love Tsukki." 

My cheeks flame as I gasp. 

"Yeah, I said the L word." Yama sighs dramatically before standing from the couch and setting the book on the side table. "He's in the barn."

Then without another word, he squeezes my shoulder then walks for the stairs, leaving me alone on the couch. 

It doesn't take me long to head for the barn. 

***

The night air is frigid as I walk with my gown to my knees and my arms tight around my waist. When I step into the barn, the smell of hay and water seep into my flesh and as I spot Tobio, sprawled out with his hands behind his head on the loose pile of hay, my heart threatens to cleave its way from behind my ribs. When he spots me, he's on his feet within seconds, his face washed white, his eyes damp and his cheeks blotchy. "Hinata," he whispers as he comes to me and I don't flinch as he tosses his arms around me and pulls me against him. 

God, his smell. He's intoxicating and I'm quick to curl into him. 

Then at the same time, "I'm sorry." 

We pull away, Tobio sure to keep me close. He scans my eyes for permission before stroking a hand won my cheek until his hand cups my neck and I wheeze as I lean into his touch.

_I'm so addicted to him._

"I'm so sorry, Shouyou. I didn't mean what I said. I would never in my life hurt you on purpose." 

I run a finger over his lips and his eyes shutter. "I know, I know. I'm sorry too." 

"Why in the hell are you apologizing to me?" 

"I shouldn't have snapped at you, that wasn't right-"

"Hinata, you had every right," Tobio hangs his head, his midnight hair shading his eyes. _God, those eyes made from oceans. "_ I was just so angry. So angry that he made this afraid and that...that I didn't stop it." 

"Oh Tobio," I take his face in my tiny hands as our foreheads falls together. 

Tobio's fingers rest under my chin as he brings my eyes to his and I melt, a heated rapture exploding within my gut. "You mean so much to me and I'm sorry. You are not a coward. You are...everything. You are so strong. And I...I don't know what you did but you have, if I'm to quote Jane Austen, have bewitched me-"

"Body and soul?" 

Tobio inches nearer and I explode, swallowed beneath his height and his smell and those eyes that I fell in love with that first day in the dirt. Tobio looks for permission and I nod small before he runs his hands down my shoulders, down my arms until he tickles my palms with his fingers. Then his hands move to my chest just as mine move to his, his muscles mountainous beneath his shirt and I pant as I memorize the feel of him. His hands hesitate over my heart before he moves up, up to my neck and my head drops back as he shovels those bulky hands through my messy hair, pulling and tugging and teasing. 

"God, you drive me mad," he whimpers as he falls closer to me while my hands roam over his back, exploring every twist and bend of his body as his own hands continue to explore my own and his touch as it travels down my back, my spine, down to my hips tugs harder at the pulse throbbing between my thighs. I coo as our cocks react to each others touch and as they brush, Tobio presses closer as we rub and grind into each other, my breathing erratic and quick. 

Then my feet leave the ground as my legs wrap around his waist, Tobio lifting me with a beautiful ease as his hand holds at the back of my neck. He walks us to the pile of hay, laying me down gently as he slide on top of me, Tobio's massive cock twitching and pulsating beneath the thin fabric of his pants. He slides up placing his elbows on either sides of my head as his hands comb back my hair. "Stunning," he whispers before placing small kisses all along my face; on my nose, my brow, my chin. "You're stunning." 

"Tobio," I whine which grants a low grumble to roar from deep within the breathtaking man on top of me as he dives down to devour the flesh on my neck and I purr under his touch, drowning in my own filthy pleasure as I arch my back and grind up into him.

Our bodies mold as we move, his muscles flexing as we kiss and feel and cling to each other and suddenly, I realize just how long I've wanted this. 

Just how long I've wanted him and then, Yama's words pop into my head. 

"Like he loves Tsukki," I whisper and Tobio freezes as he moves back up to meet my eyes. 

"What?" 

My eyes explore the depths within his own as I run my hands down his cheek, over his lips and I stew as his teeth nibble at my fingertips. "I'm in love with you." Tobio burns crimson as the words slip from my mouth. "I didn't think that it was possible...for it to happen this fast and maybe I'm just crazy and pathetic but I really do think that I'm in love with you. And if you're not in love with me, I understand. I know this is probably not what you want to hear-"

"Kiss me." When I snap free from my rant, I look to find his eyes leaking as he looks at me as if there was no one else in the world. No one else who occupied the planet and I break as his hands cup my cheeks. "Kiss me. Please, please kiss me. Kiss me and never stop kissing me." 

And so, I do as I'm told. Messy and frantic, our lips meet in a dangerous embrace of teeth and tongue and I implode. His lips are nothing as I drempt of, no, they are so, so much more. His lips of plump and soft and as the kiss turns to something primal and riveting, Tobio lifting me as we sit up and I straddle his hips, I feel my bones dissolve within me. This man is perfect, his hands careful and attentive and as he allows me to explore and learn the curves of his lips, his mouth, I've never felt more blessed. His lips part and I take that as my signal. My tongue slips in between his lips and the sound that it drags from Tobio stops my heart as I roam within him, my tongue grazing his teeth and his tongue, the root of his mouth. My hands hold the back of my neck as he pulls me closer into him, his tongue now taking its turn within my mouth and having him in me in this way only makes me greedy for more. 

"I want you," I spew breathless and he draws back and licks at his teeth. "I want you-"

"I love you." 

I choke on my cry. 

"I love you. I love you, I love you. God, Shouyou, I love you."

"Tobio-"

"Love me back, I know you do, but don't stop. Let me keep you safe, let me watch you become who I know you'll grow to be, let me love you and I swear to god, I'll make you happy. I'll do anything for you. I would _be_ anything for you. I'm insanely, absurdly in love with you," he sings and I lose it, tossing my arms around his neck as we fall back into the kiss.

I pant his name through the embrace. 

He chants mine as well. 

We make love so delicious that my bones crack, Tobio pleasuring me in a ways my body never knew possible as he moves within me as water moves, coursing and rapid but calm all at once. Learning what makes my body come as I learn what makes him shiver, we mesh and forge into one. I come on the hay as he spills inside of me, the feel of him something I know will come to be my new addiction. 

We make love again, becoming familiar with each other, Tobio spreading me wider with each push and god, how he loves to be inside of me. 

As we go again, our hungers dark , we explore how far we can push our bodies, Tobio's tongue magnificent as he toys with my entrance and it's soon discovered just how I weak I become from his touch. 

We fell asleep naked in the hay. 

I realized then why Yama Tsukki enjoyed making love in the barn so much. 

I wish to never. 

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No excuses, I know.   
> Life has been nuts. I apologize. 
> 
> I hope you like it <3 I love y'all!

I wake up the next morning alone with Hinata's voice in my mind. 

_I love you._

_I love you._

We had both said it, those words that I've heard Tsukki and Asahi mumble a thousand times over and as sweet and true and pure as they came, I can't help but wonder if they were said too soon.

But Hinata wasn't alone. For the first time in my life, I had said the same words.

I love you. I love you. 

_Oh God._

I run my sweaty hands down my face as I stir and stretch my limbs, my entire body sore from...my lord, the hours of love making-

We made love. It wasn't _sex_. It wasn't an experimental fling. Hinata wasn't To-

I push his name from my mind, that bastard. 

No, what occurred between Shouyou and I was cosmic, ground shattering. 

I swallow back the start of my morning erection as Hinata's moans echo through my ears. 

As a child, I used to find saying the phrase ridiculous, as if saying it would be a waste of breath. I think back to my time in Idaho, when I would hear my foster parents fuck in the bedroom adjacent to the small closet where they kept my cage. I would hear them repeat the words as if they were praying while their bed slammed against the plaster walls; I love you. Fuck me. I love you.

But how could people as awful as they were know what the feeling of love was? It made no sense to me and from then on, I believed the emotion of love to be foolish, silly, false even until the day I caught eyes with Shouyou. Eyes of deep copper, he was stunning from the ends of his split, sunburnt hair to the holes in his raggedy trousers and the second he looked at me, I knew I was doomed. He was flawed, of course and it was clear, but if I of all people was to judge by appearances, what kind of animal would that had made me?

There was also absolutely no denying that Hinata was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. 

I think back to the day our hands graced, his fingers like feeble broken twigs and his skin pastel. I think of the rapture that broke through me as his eyes found mine, as those tiny lips parted. I think of the day that my world changed. 

The things he does to me...

I sigh deep as I lift from my cot, looking at the small claw marks that little my arms and I bite my lip. 

_That boy is going to be the death of me._

I look over and see Asahi and Tsukki still asleep, Tsukki's shirt rolled up to reveal the thin dip of his waist while Asahi sleeps tangled within his hair. Without speed, I rise from the cot, the wood from the old barn creaking as the metal poles scratch against the loose hay and Asahi stirs. I freeze. He rolls back and digs deeper into his pillow. Tsukki on the other hand is as still as a log, his wire glasses dangling from his hand, his arms draped over the sides of his cot and I curse him and his ability to sleep through an earthquake as I stand and jump into my jeans. The sound of the chickens flapping their heavy wings booms from below the loft and as I tiptoe to the railing, I peek to find Yachi struggling to collect the eggs. I would have thought that the girl would have learned by now that her relationship with those damn chicken would never be a good one.

I assumed wrong.

With a muffled laugh, I slip on my muddy boots and make my way to the ladder. When I find her, the skin on her little fingers is red and blistered from the chicken pecks as she chases after a hen that Noya had named Meredith, the rubber of her boots squeaking as Yachi hops after the beast. Her eyes come to me as I lean against the wall with a smirk. "Don't you dare say a word," she says as Meredith takes a sharp turn and scurries back into the chicken coop. "Why do these chicken hate me?" 

"Why haven't you learned to just stick to feeding the cows?" 

"Well, I would but Hinata managed to created quite an attachment to them."

His name sends a rush of cold water down my spine. "So he stole your job?"

"He stole my job." 

I shake my head with a smile as I join her in the pen, helping Yachi finish collecting the eggs before the sun lights the morning. By the time we finish, the small bucket is stock piled with green and white eggs, small pieces of hay still stuck the shells. Together we walk to the faucet before we soak the eggs beneath the water, washing the shells free of chicken gunk before I push the bucket into her chest and dry my hands on my jeans. "Suga will want those for breakfast, we ran out yesterday and he was not pleased so make sure to take these straight to him, okay kiddo?" 

Yachi hums in respond, her smile wide and nauseatingly adorable. "Daddy likes making breakfast." 

"He always has." 

"Good thing too, because daddy Daichi was never good at-"

"I was never good at what exactly?" When we turn, Daichi leans against the barn door with his hands on his hips dressed in tight jeans and an oversized, red and black plaid shirt. Yachi spots him and almost drops the bucket from her arms as the small girl goes to hug him, arms roping around his thigh. Daichi plants a warm kiss on the top of her head before he looks up to me and winks. I mouth a silent _good morning_. Daichi snatches the bucket and his daughter into his arms and picks her up, fling the girl around his neck while she giggles. 

_I swear, the strength that man possesses..._

His eyes fall back to me. "Tobio, may I have a word?"

"Always," I say joining them, Yachi rummaging through my hair 

"I need you to talk to Hinata. About school." 

"Me?" 

"Yes, you. And don't act surprised." I try to stop the blush that breaks across my cheeks. "I was willing to give him his time and if it were up to Suga, bless his heart, he would never allow Hinata out of his sight again. But the boy needs his schooling."

"I agree." 

"But I'm still a father. I'm cautious. So please, keep an eye on him." 

Yachi snickers. "Oh, I don't think that will be a problem for Tobio," she sings and damn me, I blush hot. 

I clear my throat as Daichi lifts his brow. "Of course." 

Daichi smirks then loops his hand around the back of my neck before he brings out foreheads together. His hand squeezes. "You look happy." 

"I am," I whisper.

"Then I'm happy as well." One more fatherly squeeze. Silly man. "Love you, kid," he says before ripping away with a smirk. He grabs Yachi's ankles. "Okay, we're running. You ready?" 

"Ready!" she screams, folding her body over the eggs. 

"If you drop any, no whip cream!" 

The sound of Yachi's giggled protest rings through the barn as the sound of coughing comes from the loft. I roll my eyes and look up to see Asahi and Tsukki leaned over the railing, Tsukki far more groggy than Asahi. 

"So," he sings, leaning further over the ledge. "Last night-" 

"Shut up." 

Tsukki scoffs. "Yeah, I wish you two would have down that last night when-" 

I slam my hand over my ears. "We're not doing this!" 

I leave the barn with chills on my arms and a fire burning in my gut. 

***

I love working with the cows and as disgusting as it may sound, the smell of manure has always been...soothing. 

When I lived with Old Phil, if I wasn't working the kitchen, being beaten over a stump or training the horses to pull, I was in the fields. Phil only had four milk cows, beautiful animals with clean coats and snotty snouts and my time spent with them, reading pages from the only book I ever owned, Treasure Island while the cows grazed in the high grass by my feet were the best moment of my short, short life. It was those moments that kept me sane, when I practiced my phrasing and read out loud to the cows, pronouncing every word as if it might have been my last. 

Well, those had been the best moments. That was until last night...

_Tobio._

The twitch of my cock pushes my legs tighter together as my nails press into my palm and as I lean against the post watching the cows eat from the trough, my toes curl inside of my boots as I recall the feel of me inside of him; of his muscles around my cock, swallowing me whole as he bucked his hips. I close my eyes and nibble my lip, the feeling of his nails deep into my spine as he whimpered into my shoulder singing soft through my ears .The feel of him contracting as we came together, not once, not even twice, throbs between my thighs and I moan soft as the wind picks up and blows at the sweat pooling on my upper lip. 

I miss his hands. I miss him lip, the way the fought against my own as his tongue broke into my mouth and devoured me from within. 

I miss-

Warm hand clutch tight on my waist and I gasp as almost instantly, my head drops backward and I rest my skull in the crook of his neck. His lips are quick to kiss at my neck and my kneels turn to water at his touch. His tongue- God, his tongue- licks up the veins that run along my throat and I can't contain myself, I purr. I purr violent as Tobio pushes his knee in between my legs, spreading me open and I lose the remaining air left in my lungs. 

"P-Public," I moan.He growls. "It's daylight." 

"I'm aware." 

Oh my...

"Suga-"

"Suga can't see the field from the kitchen," he whispers as his drags his lips up, up until his sharp teeth bite at my earlobe and I break. Quickly, I spin as I continue to straddle his knee before I loop my arms around his thick neck, the smell of him murderously addictive as I press my face into him and take a large breath. Tobio shudders as his hands flatten across my back. As I remain on his knee Tobio lifts his leg, foot propped up on the fence as I'm now face to face with him. Our hot breath mixes as he bites at the tip of my nose. I smirk. 

_Who am I? Have I always been this way?_

I lick my lips.

It doesn't matter. I am now. 

With him, I want to be everything I've read in books. I want to be seductive and sensual, I want to be his. 

I want nothing more than to be his. 

Tobio cards a hand through my hair. "You're staring." 

"You know I have difficulty with that," I whine as I lower my lips to the small spot above the collar of his shirt where his chest peek through and as I kiss his skin, Tobio shakes beneath me, my cock against his knee growing harder, harder-

Tobio snarls. "Shouyou..."

"You cannot say my name like that," I say as I pull back and place a finger over his lips. His tongue slips through and glides up to the tip of my finger where he then swallows me whole and the throb between my legs moves to engulf my cock as our eyes hold and I clutch his shirt within my hands. 

"You're the devil," I slur. 

"Oh, I can be." 

The mornings heat is nothing compared to the feel of his leg between my thighs as he begins to tilt his knee from side to side, his hands on the posts behind me as he pushes my back further against the wood and my lord, it's enough to make me-

"Come for me," he sings as he leans down and captures my mouth with his own, his tongue searching every crevasse of my mouth as I melt against him. 

"Tobio," I say pathetically slapping his chest, longing for his kiss as soon as I leave it. "We can't-"

"I won't put you down until you come," he repeats as ever so slowly, his hand pushes past the buttons on my trousers and I gasp as my hands fly to pull at his hair and Tobio hisses. " _There you go._ "

His leg continues to move, shifting and pulsing and bouncing beneath me as I whine and whimper and cry, my forehead falling into his chest as I start to rotate my hips and this, happily, grants a loud groan to explode from Tobio. In circles I grind against him, my cock switching from side to side as I move and rock against his knee, the curves of his muscles touching all the sweet, sweet places as my ass spreads further apart for him. I can't help but peer over his shoulder as I beg whoever rules the skies that no one interrupts. 

_Please GOD, let me have this._

Tobio's hair falls into his eyes as his other hand moves to touch his own cock and oh God, how I love to watch him touch himself, his hand sliding up and down his shaft as he pulls it free from his jeans and begins to stroke. I want to help but as I reach for him, Tobio barks and shakes his head, slapping at my hand and I can't lie, the demand is incredible sexy. So I place my hands on both his shoulders, nails carving into his skin as he jerks both of us off, his hands moving in time with each other. I buck harder. He pumps quicker. His knee pushes up between my legs and finally, as our jaws hang and our pants grow furious we come; loud and passionate and close, Tobio falls into me as I lean against him as I come into his hand while he also comes into his own. 

We're a mess by the time we both finish and with a light laugh Tobio peels his leg free before he leans down and cups my cheeks, forcing my head up as he kisses me soft, slow, perfect. His lips taste of me still and I swim in it. I swim in the idea of last night, of the gentle whispers and-

_I love you._

As we made love in the hay, I had told Tobio that I loved him. But that was okay right, because he loved me too. There was no doubt. Even if he woke up with doubts about what was spoken, I knew in the back of my mind that there was no doubt that the man who could make me come with only his _knee_ loved me as ferociously as I loved him. 

I worried, as I know he must of, as I made my way back to my bed in the late hours of the night that what we said to each other was said too soon. 

_I love you._

_I love you._

But even as I wondered that, a stronger part of me wondered why I hadn't said it earlier because there was no hiding the fact that I had fallen in love with Tobio the first day we locked eyes. I had fallen in love by the touch of a hand and while yes, as silly and naive as it may make us seem, Tobio did things to me. 

He made me bold. He made me strong, he made me brave. But overall, he made me feel alive, important. Like I was placed on this earth for an actual reason when before, I felt as nothing more than a mistake. 

The kiss doesn't last for nearly as long as I would like but I cannot complain, seeing as I'm the one who pulls away. "Did Daichi talk to you," I say low. 

Tobio hums as his sticky thumb continues to run along my jawline. "Yes. Why, did he talk to you?" 

"Yes."

"He wants you to go back to school."

"I know." 

Tobio's lips kiss at my forehead. "I...I want you to go back to." 

I look up to him, into those eyes made of ocean water and gleam. "I know." 

Tobio's cheek flutter, the change apparent as his hold grows harder. "I won't let him near you." 

"I believe you." Tobio sighs as he hauls me into him and I sink into his smell, my finger clawing at his shirt as I desperately cling to him. "About last night-" He freezes and I chuckle. "Don' panic," I say looking up at him, my chin on his chest. "I just...I want to make sure...you know-"

"Shouyou, I meant everything I said." Now, I freeze. "Every word. Every _moan_. I meant it. And yes, maybe...maybe we said what we said too soon. Who knows. But...I wasn't willing to wait in the off chance that I wouldn't have the chance to say it. And if you want to wait awhile until we say it again, I would be okay with that." 

A weight tumbles from my chest. "Y-You would?" 

"Yes. Of course." He kisses my cheek. "For you, anything." 

"Thank you," I whisper. "F-For being patient with me. I-"

"Do not apologize to me, Shouyou. Please." 

I smirk and nod my chin. 

We finish the rest of the mornings chores in a comfortable silence before we all leave for school. 

Before _I_ leave for school.

***

Oikawa isn't there, neither is his lap dog and thank god, because every nerve in my body is screaming as we reach the school house. When I arrive though, all panic seems to fade as my brothers and I are swarmed by a group of curious kids, each of them ready with their own set of questions. Tobio stands at my front as a precaution as Noya and Tanaka flank my back, Yachi standing with Tsukki, Yama and Asahi as they watch with wide smiles. 

_Where were you?_

_Hows your face?_

_Tobio's amazing, isn't he?_

Well, at least that was one question he could answer easily. 

The day goes by easy, quick, the teacher even pulls me aside and personally apologizes before lunch telling me that 'if he had been aware of the situation, it wouldn't had happened' but as Tobio stands close listening, the scoff he tosses tells me that may not have been the full truth. Lunch is peaceful, even though we manage to make a few new friends. A new boy, tall with white hair, Aone, sits beside another boy with shaggy chocolate hair named Kenji and as we eat, the white haired boy can't keep his eyes away. Tobio becomes agitated. But once the tall boy speaks, it's clear he has no harmful intentions, seeing as most of his questions revolve around the horses. We talk about how I like to run barrels, Asahi quick to join the conversation at the point and by the time the bell rings, my brothers and I have a hard time leaving to go back to class. 

It's not until the end of the day, as we're riding back home that trouble ensues. Harley kicks hard at the soil as we near the woods that lead back to the farm house, the horse refusing to walk further as she bucks. "Easy," I chant as I tug on the reigns. "Easy, baby." 

"Hinata?" asks Yama as he nears with his horse, Casper and as he does, Casper begins to show the same patterns, kicking his hooves as he neighs. 

Tsukki becomes weary as he and Tobio make their way for us but before they can reach us up from the dirt tugs a tight rope, Yamaguchi and I's horses knocking hard into the rough blockade as we're tossed from our horses, my skull crashing hard to the dirt and Yama yells. 

Tsukki screams his name as he leaps from his horse, Noya and Asahi rushing to his side as Yachi and Tanaka come to me. Tobio is there before I can open my eyes. His hand hold my face. "Hey, are you alright," he asks pushing my hair from my eyes. 

I grunt but nod my head. "Yama..."

I'm not the only one saying his name. 

"YAMA, open your eyes damnit!" Tsukki's voice cracks as he hauls his boyfriend into his lap, frantic as his wide eyes search his face. His hand, as he pulls it from Yama's head in coated in a thin layer of dark blood and I swallow as my heart leaps. 

"Oh god, we need to get him back," says Asahi as Yachi sees her brother and yelps. 

"Yama!" she cries, Noya quick to snatch her up. "Yama, wake up!" 

Tsukki growls and lifts Yama in his arms, handing him quick over to Asahi as he mounts his horse, Charlie. Once mounted, Tsukki holds Yama against him. "We'll meet you at home." 

Yachi scurries back to her horse as she yanks from Noya. "I'm going to!" 

Asahi and Noya mount their horses as well, all of us saying our goodbyes while Tanaka inspects the rope as he lifts it from the leaves. His fingers run along the threads. "Someone had to had pulled it for it to hit the horses like that," he says as he look back at Casper's legs, his fur rubbed and stained with dried blood. 

" _Someone_ ," snarls Tobio as his eyes search the woods.

Theres a fire in his eyes, a darkness I saw the same day I was attacked by Oikawa. I wince at the pain pinching at the back of my head as I grab his face between my palms. "We need to go home." 

"But-"

"He's right, Tobio. Let's go." 

As much as I can see that he wants to fight me, he doesn't as Tobio stands and helps me to my feet. I tumble a bit, Tanaka and Tobio quick to keep me steady. "Can you ride back okay," asks Tanaka. 

I nod. 

"Okay, I'll take Casper then." 

Tanaka leaves before us, Casper in tow as Tobio continues to watch the woods. I place my knuckle under his chin and he looks down at me, his brow bending as he takes in the small cut on my cheek. His teeth clench. "If I find out that this was Oikawa-" 

"Settle." I lift and place a kiss on his neck. Tobio lowers his chin as we stay like that, close and touching. "We need to go."

After a moment, he nods.

We ride back home in silence.  

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
